The Fallen God: Re-write
by HolicoXII
Summary: 'Lutos' a hard working and polite person, but only inside of work, but outside? well, let's say his like Blanc and Noire, though he can also be like Compa, without the klutzyness or IF who is a bit more serious? who knows, he has alot of personality. But one things for sure, he is a one mysterious person that everyone wants to uncover. Sorry i'm very bad with summary. OC X Harem
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Yo, Holico here, sorry I had to make some changes, cause it doesn't connect well to the idea, sorry for the inconvenience, I truly am sorry, so here' is the re-write with some changes. oh, and thanks for the fav and follow!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, Though, I own the Oc and this fic.**

 **Chapter 0: Prologue**

 **(No POV)**

On a room barely lit, a figure could be seen.

That figure was a girl, illuminated by the light of the moon that comes from the windows.

Sitting on a chair in the middle of a large room, surrounded by mountain of dusty books.

And on her hands, she held a leather covered book.

But she know's that what she holds is not like any books.

It was a journal.

His journal.

She knew that all the answer she needed lies on the journal she holds but yet...

...She's hesitating.

Why is she hesitating.

When she could learn of _His_ weakness.

When she could learn how to defeat him.

And all she has to do is read _his_ journal.

So why?

...

...

...

...Because she knew that there is something else written in his journal.

Something that will only hurt her.

Thinking hard weather to read the book or just give up and let him keep the truth, he was the reason why everyone was hurt.

Why did it has to end like this?

How did this happened?

She don't know why.

She don't know how.

She don't know.

She just, don't really know.

So why is she hesitating on reading _his_ journal?

And why does something tells her that reading this journal would only hurt her?

This is so confusing.

But she has to choose weather to read or just give up and let him keep the truth.

Gritting her teeth, she remembered that _he_ was the reason why her sister and friends were put to danger..

The once hesitation she felt ceased and turns to determination.

So...

She made her choice.

She chose to read the journal.

This is for the best, even though she doesn't trust her anymore, this is for the best, for her to learn the truth, to why ' _They_ ' come.

Opening the journal, she found a letter on the first page.

Taking a breath she started reading.

~~~~~0~~~~~

 _A once proud nation I led, now a ruin._

 _Family and friends I had interacted and grew to love, now a distant memory._

 _Failures I had done wanting to be corrected, but now far too late._

 _Sins I had committed will haunt me forever._

 _A God of a proud nation, now a God of a ruined nation._

 _A Curse I carry will be my burden forever._

 _And in solitary forever I will live._

 _And to you my dear reader, whom managed to find my journal._

 _Will you listen to my confession._

 _A confession of a Fallen God?_

 _Will you read or will you stop?_

 _And if you choose to read, will you grow to hate me too or something else?_

 _the choice is yours to make._

 _But I still ask of you._

 _Will you listen to this fools confession?_

~~~~~0~~~~~

She again took a breath.

She had made her choice, and she will not turn back.

After all, _he_ once said.

 _"If you had made your choice, be sure that the choice you made is right, if not, then be prepared for the consequence of the choice you made."_

 _His_ words, not hers.

But it fills her with dread, that for the very first time, she will regret the choice she has made.

And she is afraid to face the consequence of made choice.

But...

...She had made her choice, and it is far too late to stop.

And thus she take a breath once more, she flipped and continued reading, not knowing of what awaits her.

~~~~~0~~~~~

In the shadow's, he watched.

Watching the girl who, through sheer luck, wormed her way to his heart.

On her hands is a leather covered book.

To which he recognized as his journal, to where everything is written.

Of the truth of what fate befallen to his nation.

To his people.

The mistakes and sins he had committed and done.

To know of what he had to sacrifice to save even just a handful of his people even though they will come to hate him.

He could feel her hesitation.

And wonders why?

But soon that hesitation ceased to exist which turned to determination.

This brought a smile to his face, this was the reason she manage to worm her way to his heart, she reminds him of his friends and his people.

To which he can never see again.

Thinking back of the past, before that day happens, where everything was normal, it brings a little joy to his heart, ceasing a bit his maddened mind.

"I wonder..." he whispered.

He wondered what will she do after she learned of everything.

Will her hate to him grow?

Or...

Will she pity him.

Suddenly, he heard her stand up letting his journal, which was halfway done, fall to the floor.

"huh, she was already halfway done?" he blinked owlishly.

Despite her laziness, she is very fast in finishing something if only she put her mind into it.

He suddenly looked...

...At me?

"Lazy author."

Shut up, having one 4th wall breaker is enough, but two is a headache.

So much for a prologue. Anyway.

He watched her as tears falls down her face.

He watched her cover her mouth preventing herself from screaming or something.

He stepped out of the darkness to make his presence known.

steeling his nerves, preparing for whatever she will throw at him.

Will it be curses.

Or will it be a sword to the face.

Or will it be something else?

But whatever she throws at him, he deserves it, and he knew it.

After all...

"So you had read it." he said, which she immediately turned around.

...He is nothing more...

"So what do you think of me now?" he said as he closed his eyes.

...But a Fallen God...

~~~~~0~~~~~

She wanted to deny it.

She wanted to deny everything.

But she can't.

Because something inside her, deep inside her that everything she had read, even though she was halfway done, is all true.

She wanted to deny it.

She wanted to tell herself that everything written in that journal was nothing but lies!

Lies!

Lies!

Lies!

Lies!

LIES!

But why does every words written screams 'Truth'.

He was the reason why her sister and friends got hurt.

He was the reason _'They'_ came.

He broke the trust they gave him and threw away the love that was given to him.

Even though she still held a little bit of love for him.

She doesn't know anymore.

Weather to trust him or not.

She doesn't know anymore.

Weather to still love him or not.

She doesn't know anymore.

Not noticing the tears falling down her face, she covers her mouth preventing herself from what?

To scream in rage?

To shout in denial?

Or to cry for him?

She doesn't know anymore.

She doesn't care anymore.

"So you had read it?"she heard _his_ voice.

Immediately she turns around to see _him_ , walking towards her.

Closing her eyes she knew that fighting him alone is suicide.

so she did what she can do...

...And that is to close her eyes and wait for her fate.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited .

And waited.

But there was no pain that came.

Opening her eyes she saw _him_ , kneeling in front of her, picking up his journal, he stands up and pats his journal, removing the dust in the cover, still wearing the smile he always gave.

"So, what do you think of me now?" He said hesitantly.

Listening to his voice, she noticed the hesitation laced with fear and this made her realize, that he was scared.

Scared of what she think of him now, now that she learned of the truth.

Scared that she will also hate him.

She now learned the truth, as to why he was protective of them, as to why he kept them within arms reach.

Because he is afraid that he will repeat his mistakes.

He had done everything in his power to save his friends and people.

He did manage to save his people even though a little of them.

What about his friends?

No, he didn't, he send all of his friends to die.

And what did he got in return? His people's hate.

He let them curse him, threw things at him, calling him a failure of a God. And despite all of that, he accepted it.

Accepting their hate.

Accepting that the lives that was lost will be his burden forever.

Knowing that it will hunt him forever.

And even then, with a smile, he continued to live in his ruined nation, together with his once citizen now turned beast.

He laughed and he cried.

He Loved and he lost.

Despite their hate, he continued to watch and protect them, the people who doesn't accept him anymore.

Everything he had done, sacrifices he had made, was all wasted.

"For a lazy goddess, you sure could do anything if you only put you're mind to it." he said.

"Yes..."

Learning his life, the loneliness, hate and pain he endured, getting their acceptance, his hard work, his sacrifices, only to be hated once again. Everything he had done we're all wasted, because of a stupid war.

He loved his people too much, to the point he forgot to care for himself.

To the point he willingly killed not just monster, but also human's and Goddesses.

The bodies he burned and buried, were later the very foundation of what his nation now.

An action that brought tears to her eyes.

She wanted to cry, due to misplacing her hate.

She wanted to cry, because he lost too much.

She wanted to cry, because he was hurting too much.

He had forgotten what he once treasured the most.

Forgetting love.

Forgetting happiness.

Forgetting Hope.

It wasn't him who broke their trust, It was them who broke his trust.

He wasn't at fault, he was just a victim force to commit those vile act.

And looking at him, she now knew that he was desperate, finding a way to redeem himself.

Now she knew why he worked himself to the bone and that is to numb the pain he feels.

He never cared whatever work they gave him, weather unorthodox it may be, as long he can numb the pain then it's fine.

She knew that is not the only reason as to why he work himself too hard.

Because he never knew how to lead his life, his only purpose was to serve his people, keeping them happy.

He is lost, not knowing what to do.

He felt alone.

"Do you hate me more now, now that you know what I had done?" he said.

" _Please don't hate me."_

They turned their backs on him, yet he didn't, even their misplaced hate, he accepted it.

"Will you leave me now, now that you know what I had done?" he said.

 _"Please, don't leave me."_

He deserved something, after everything he had been through.

Someone who loves so much, deserves to be loved back.

She can feel the fear in his words, desperately pleading to her not to leave him.

Closing his eyes, holding back his tears, gracing his face with a forced smile, knowing that she might not listen to him anymore, hiding the pain and accepting that he will be alone again.

Well, he was not alone, he has his servants who were loyal to him but he felt alone, no one to talk to comfortably.

If he didn't closed his eyes, if he looked at the girl, he will see that her hair had overshadowed her purple eyes that still sheds tears, silently walking towards him, and surprised him by her action and that is...

...Hugging him tightly.

After all, 'Action speaks louder than words', if you can't say it, then do it in a way they will understand.

Looking at him, she never see not only a teen that sacrificed too much, but also someone who is lost, lost in the darkness, looking for the light that will lead him out.

Tears still sliding her eyes, as she recalls everything she had read. Even for a little bit, she wants to be his light to the darkness.

He screamed for hope, reaching for for someone to hold to, wishing that he/she won't let go.

Now here she is, letting him feel her war and loving hands, picking up his shattered dreams, a forgotten dream of something dear and warm.

His eyes opened wide as he felt her warm and loving hands, it awakes a little fire in his heart, as she heals the scars in his heart, knowing the lonely nights won't tear him up inside anymore, knowing that the burden he carries will be lighten, even if it's a little bit.

His eyes became blurry as tears falls down his face, he still wears his smile though his lips were quivering, his body trembled, and slowly his hands snaked its way to her back, hugging her back.

"What are you still waiting for, it wouldn't be fair if i'm the only one crying." she said softly.

even she too is crying, she wants him to unload everything he kept.

And listening to her, the damn broke and he cried it all up, falling to his knees, she knew he needed to this, and she knew that apologizing won't cut it after what she and her friends did and knew that he didn't need their apologies, all he needed was them by his side.

He don't need anything, just them by his side, not needing their apologies, they are not at fault but _"Them'_ for planting the seed's of doubt to them.

She will keep him safe.

He will keep them safe.

She rose so high in hope and he fell so deep in despair.

And she will be there to raise him up once more.

And so, the light of the moon left them, enveloping the room in darkness.

With only the cries of a desperate God could be heard.

And tomorrow, a new day will come.

And _'They_ ' will come, to bring judgement to the Fallen God.

 **End of Chapter 0: Prologue**

 **A/n: Sorry for making a sudden re-write, it just doesn't seem to connect to the idea that's why i had done it, again sorry. Leave a review at what you think, or for some mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Treat's Delightpt1

**A/n: Yo, Holico here for the replacement for Chapter 1, so yeah, again I apologize for the inconvinience.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, only the Oc and upcoming Oc's and this fic.**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Treat's Delight Pt. 1**

 **(No POV)**

Planeptune, the land of purple progress, ruled by a certain irresponsible purple haired girl, along side a sweet and obedient little sister who is a mistaken as the older sister and the oracle who does all the paperwork, when said irresposible purple haired girl slacked off.

Their names are...

Neptune, the irresponsible goddess in human for AKA: Lady Purple Heart.

Nepgear, the obedient little sister and known for love of machines AKA Purple Sister

And not but the least...

Histoire, Planeptunes Oracle, the one who sometimes do all the paperwork.

Poor Histoire...

Anyway...Let us all take a peek at what they are doing know...

"NEPTUNE, FOR THE LAST TIME, STOP PLAYING GAMES AND GO OUT RATHER THAN PLAYING GAMES ALL DAY!?" a certain oracle yelled!

For a small body, she do has a very loud voice, yikes.

Zooming in at who'se scream came from, reveals a girl with a dull blue eyes, and soft blond bangs curl in both directions, with two, longer curled pieces of hair that reach her chest. The rest of her hair is worn up in pigtails held by a white, black, and blue head piece that covers her ears, and a pair of purple and gold ribbons. She wears a loose purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold accents and a loose green-teal tie. Her shoes are white with a mary-jane style, while her wings are in four pieces and resemble widespread butterfly wings

This is Histoire, **Planeptune's Oracle** , The one who do all mostly the work, except monster hunting, she'll end up as a chewtoy, but we do not want to see such thing, now do we.

But the common thing about her is that...

...She is small and sits on a floating book? or is it a Tome?

Well, I don't know what to say.

Though it is quite adorable to see such thing.

Well, let us see who are the poor saps, she is yelling too, shall we!

Let's see...

Moving to the right is a 2 individual, sitting and lying down the floor in front of the T.V playing a video game.

The first one is revealed a fair skinned girl with light purple eyes and a matching shade of hair. It's shoulder length with somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few framing her face. She wears two gamepad-shaped hairclips.

Wearing a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had pale, ice blue and light lilac accents. As well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an N on it, and strings resembling a plug. Around her neck she wore a simple white choker. Her lilac shoes have blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white striped stockings. When revealed, her under garments consists of blue and white stripes.

...uhhhh, I ain't a pervert, by the way...

...Okay a bit maybe...

...Okay, shutting up now...

"Oh, c'mon Histy, don't be so uptight, we goddessess also need a break too, y'know!" The shoulder purple haired girl answered back at the angry oracke who already has a huge tick mark in the head, and any second will blow up.

Oh, and this is Neptune, you can call her any kind of nickname if you're having a hard time saying her name, such as Nep-nep, Neppermint or whatever as long the word Nep is in the nickname, and she is know as the heada-I mean, the 4th wa-I mean, the irre-nevermind.

Let's just say she is the **Goddess of Planeptune**.

Now let us switch to the second individual, which is revealed too also have a purple hair just like her sister, though a bit longer. She also have a fair-skinned girl with long lilac-purple hair almost waist in length with few loose strands of long hair curling down. Her bangs are usually kept neatly brushed. Her eyes are slightly darker.

Her outfit is somewhat similar to Neptune's but with more reserved styling, almost resembling a school uniform consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. A white choker, and around her neck is a pale yellow ribbon/ascot like piece with a N in the center. At her chest is a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons are purple. On her right leg is a white belt like purse object and she wears pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes very similar to Neptune's own. In her hair she wears a single direction pad button.

This girl, ladies and gentlemen is Nepgear, the sweet and obedient sister, who's nickname is Ge-ge, and Gear. She is also hardworking than her sister and a bit matured, no woder they mistook her as the older sister.

And also, she is know as **Purple Sister,** isn't she adorable?

"Please, Histoire, calm down." Nepgear said, trying to calm down the small ticking bomb known as Histoire.

"AND YOU NEPGEAR, I EXPECTED SO MUCH TO YOU FOR BEING MORE MATURED THAN NEPTUNE!?" Histoire yelled making Nepgear flinch and started apologizing.

Wish I could be there to calm Histoire, but seeing that she is very angry, forget trying to calm her down, better find a place to hide instead.

We could see that Histoire is near her limits to how long she can handle neptune's laziness, but Neptune being, well, Neptune, she pulled the last straw of Histoire's patience by...

"Sheeesh, keep being uptight Histoire, and you will never find a boyfriend." saying that.

Typical Neptune also known for pissing off a lot of people.

And if she is looking for a boyfriend tell me if there is any place to sign up, i'll sign some of my friends and pedo's, oh and also our main character!

"GGGGGGRRAAAAHHH!" And the little oracle went berserk.

Without warning, she unplugged the T.V and console, and pulled Neptune, out of the room, through the hallway, down the stairs which made Neptune keep saying 'Ouch!' 'Ouchies!' and 'My poor cute butt!'.

Cute butt indeed.

Following behind them is the obedient sister, chuckling nervously.

After a long pulling, Histoire threw Neptune out of basilicom, and just a little glare to the poor little sister, she walks out of the basilicom.

"GO OUT AND DO SOMETHING RATHER THAN PLAYING GAMES ALL DAY!" And with that she slammed the glass door in their faces.

Tis a miracle the glass door didn't shatter due to the force.

"Wow, she really could go Histy-ric." She never really learns.

"I HEARD THAT, AND THAT IS A TERRIBLE PUN!" She shouted which made Neptune run followed by Nepgear.

Let it be known that the saying 'Small but terrible.' is true and proven by a raging Histoire.

She may not be strong, but she can scold you till you dropped down to you're knees begging for her to stop and promising to do a better job.

Well, let's leave the two for a bit and look to the other side of Planeptune shall we?

 **-Ignore me, I'm just a line break-**

"Compa, can I ask where are we going?" A brown haired girl asked.

This is IF, she is a fair skinned girl with emerald eyes and light brown hair that is about waist length. Most of her bangs are long and reach down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reaches her chest, about the length of the hair she wears in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece.

She wears a black, tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist. This is worn underneath a dark blue, oversized jacket with black, silver, and white detailing. It is worn open and has a big loose belt that she keeps all of her cellphones on. She wears matching boots. The colors of her cellphone carriers are blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, lime green, orange, and light pink.

Let it be known that she kinda have the vibe of 'Straight-man' or 'girl' of the group.

"Well, there is this newly opened shop I wanted to go to, and it sells a lot of delicious treats!" A pink haired girls said.

This is Compa, the innocent, shy and klutzy Compa.

Compa is a fair-skinned, Her hair a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair color.

She wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. Compa also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo.

She is very much like a scaredy cat, but when her friends are in danger, she will forget what fear is and help however she can.

And she has a wonderful rack.

Also...

She is a nurse...

A nurse that wields a giant syringe.

So, yeah.

Better stay on her good sides.

"Don't worry Iffy, It's my treat!" Compa said.

"Fine..." IF said.

Looking around, IF doesn't knew what the shop was called.

"What is this newly shop called, Compa?" IF asked.

"Oh, it's called, 'Treat's Delight'." Compa answered as she looks around.

"You mean that, right?" IF said pointing at a small building, in between to restaurant a board beside the door with it written 'Treat's Delight' in blue, red and purple chalk.

To which Compa gleamed as she saw the shop she wanted to try. Pulling IF, she ran, nearing the shop. As when she reached the shop, she opened the door and a sound of ringing and a soft music was heard. IF looked around the shop, she gotta admit, the shop was small and there are only few tables but it has a lot of costumer, no wonder Compa wanted to try this place, The scent that fills this room was so wonderful, making her drool a bit and also a bit hungry...

...Okay, very hungry.

Compa, looked around, enjoying the room's decoration, it isn't much, a green curtain, some round table to the middle, a sofa to the left side of the room and beside it was a bookshelf full of books. But what she truly liked was the 'Feel at Home' vibe it has and the sweet aroma she smells.

They, noticed that there was only person serving the customers.

A teen...to which he looked at them and smiled, making the blush a bit, and he walked towards them after he finished serving the costumer.

They examined the teen, he has a snow white hair, a slightly pale skin, they noticed that he has different eye color, the left was a cerulean color while the right was emerald.

He wears a white polo shirt, a black slacks matched with a black shoes, and tied around his hips is a white apron pocketing a paper to where orders are written and a pen.

Standing in front the two beautiful girls, really, to him they are beautiful, he asked.

"Table for two, m'ladies?" to which they didn't respond.

"Table for two, m'ladies?" he asked again, to which he was answered with nothing.

His eyebrows rosed and snap his fingers, to which snap them out of their stupor, and blushed as he had a worried expresion in his face.

"Are you okay, m'ladies?" he worriedly asked.

"Y-yes, we are." IF coughed.

"A-ah, t-table f-for two p-please." Compa looked down keeping her blush.

"I see, please follow me, m'ladies." he directed them to an available table.

The two took their seats and was given the menu, IF looked at the teen and asked.

"Ahhh, this are all desserts..." she trailed off.

To which he laughed softly.

"Ma'am, this is not a restaurant, but more of a snack shop." he said.

"I see." she said.

"If Neptune learned of this place, she will really come here every day." Compa giggled.

To which IF also giggled.

The two looked at the menu, looking to what they want to order, as the teen waiter left them and tended to the other costumers.

IF raised her hands, and the teen waiter noticed, and walked towards them.

"May I take you're orders, m'ladies?" he took out his pen and paper.

"Ahm, I will take 2 croissant and green tea please." Compa smiled.

"I will take, Sourdough an also green tea please." IF slightly smiled.

The teen waiter wrote their orders and with a smile, he said.

"Please wait for bit, your orders will be here in ten minutes." and with that he left the two.

The two watched the teen waiter, watched him as he either tend to the costumer or talk a bit and laughed with the costumers.

And also...

...They also forgot his name.

And this made them both face palmed.

Maybe they can ask for his name when he brings their order to them.

"Compa, can I ask, something?" IF asked.

"What is it, Iffy?" Compa said.

"How did you know this place?" If asked.

"Well, I just found it on the internep, this shop was opened last week, and got a lot of positive review when shared in NepBook. ( **A/n: I just made this up.** )" Compa said.

"For a small snack house, this place got a lot of costumers." IF compa said.

"Yeah, but everything was centered to the waiter though." Compa said.

"Really?" IF's eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, they said that the way he serve the costumer's were way better than some restaurants in here in Planeptune, in fact, other people from nations come here to taste the snacks this place could offer." she said in amazement.

IF looked back at the teen waiter to see that he do serve his costumers better, unlike the restaurant she went to last time, which is beside this small establishment, he treats them nicely and make them comfy as he patiently tends to other costumers.

Suddenly a ring could be heart and saw the teen took the order from the counter. Walking near it, he put it in a tray and carried it towards them.

"Your orders, m'lady." he smiled as he puts their orders gently.

"If you need any refill of your tea, please call me." he said and bowed.

This made them smile, he really is polite.

But also remembered another thing...

...They forgot to ask for his name.

 _*Ring*_

The room suddenly became silent, which made the two wonder what happened. They saw that all costumers looked at the door to see 5 raugh and scarry looking men. Their looks were intimidating that made the people scared.

"Uwaa, those guys look scary." Compa nervously said.

And IF nods, she knew that she can take them on but still she is a bit intimidated at how they look.

Soon all heads were directed at the teen walking towards them. This made the two nervous for his safety.

"A table for 5 I suppose?" The teen waiter smiled.

With bathed breath they waited at what's going to happen next, they hoped that they wouldn't harm him, but what happened next, surprises them.

"Yes, please." the leader said as he scratched his head shyly.

To which the four copied.

Like they said, 'Monkey sees, Monkey Do.".

This really surprises everyone, his politeness was very dangerous, very dangerous that it made those scary looking men tame.

What are they, animals?

The teen leads them on an available table which consisted of 6 chairs.

"Thanks, An-chan. **(A/n: I forgot these mean, but I think it's little brother, if not please correct me.)** " the leader smiled.

"Your welcome, please call for me when you had decided to what to order." he bowed and left to tend to other costumers.

"Wow." Compa said in amazement.

IF could only nod, thinking that he will get pummeled since he doesn't look strong.

 _*Ring*_

Another costumer, this time it was an old woman.

"Welcome, ma'am!" he welcomed the old woman.

"How many times had I told you to call me grandmother?" She said as he scratched his hair and awkwardly laughing.

"Sorry, grandmother, please follow me, I will find you a sit." He looked around to see that all tables are full except one, that was reserved for someone.

"Ahh, I'm sorry grandmother, but it seems were all full, except the table which was reserved." He said sadly.

"It's fine, maybe there are some people who wouldn't mind letting me sit with them." she smiled.

The teen looked around to see that the only table with available sit was, can you guess?

Well, to the scary looking men.

"Uhm, please follow me." He leads his grandmother to the scary mens table.

"Excuse me, sirs, but could you let my grandmother take a sit with you?" he said.

The scary looking men removed their weapons that was on top of the table, and pulling the chair letting the old woman sit.

"Why, thank you, such a kind men you are." she smiled making them puff their chest in pride.

He took his grandmother's order alongside the kind scary looking men and went to get their orders.

Compa and IF watched as the old woman interacted with the scary men, they can't here what they are talking but it seems that they were enjoying each other's company.

 _*Ring*_

Another costumer has come, and this time Compa and IF recognizes this newcomers.

It was the Goddesses and Cpu candidates.

They saw Neptune look around and saw them.

"AH, it's Iffy and Compa!" she pointed at them and ran to them.

"Hello, Iffy and Compa." A Blonde woman said.

This Is Vert, Goddess of Leanbox, Land of Green pasture, noticed for being the most curvy and busty of the girls and may very well be the oldest.

Then ask for her age, that is very rude.

She has long curled light blond hair with long bangs neatly framing her face. She has sad blue looking eyes, usually not fully open. Vert wears an emerald green dress with gold markings. Big/loose light green and white gloves and along the top part of her skirt is a big peach/orange bow. Around her neck she wears a big piece of white collar with green lining around the bottom and a very thin white cloth connecting the dress and neck piece together. At the center is a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the center and tiny red ribbon with gold in the center.

"What are you all doing here?" Compa asked.

"Well, it was all Vert's idea, she invited us all to meet at Planeptune's Basilicom, though we just met Neptune and Nepgear wondering around." A Black haired girl said.

This is Noire, Goddess of Lastation, Land of Black Regality.

Noire is a pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable red eyes. Noire wears a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece. It's revealed in an image that this is like a bustier and can be unbuttoned from the front.

Also, she is a tsundere...

...Cute.

Along side her is Uni, Cpu candidate of Lastation, little sister of Noire.

Uni is a light skinned girl with long black (almost light blue colored) hair with most of it worn down reaching her chest with some of it worn in pigtails held with light blue and black ribbons. Her eyes are red like Noire's but are darker in comparison. Uni's color scheme consists of black, milky blue, and white/silver. Wearing a black dress with milky blue lining, a odd belt like piece with a bow behind it and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to her collar. She wears long fingerless black gloves with milky blue coloring at the top and similar short boots. On the left side she can be seen with a small device that is most likely a cellphone.

And she is imitating her sister, I think.

...Cute.

"What about you?" Noire asked.

"Compa brought me here, saying she wanted to try this place's food." IF smiled.

"You got to try this place's food, it's soooo, good." Compa said as she took a bit of her croissant.

"Ano..." they heard a voice.

They all looked at where the voice came from to see the teen waiter with an awkward smile.

"May I ask which one of you is Lady Vert?" he said.

"If your looking for thunder tits, she's the blonde one." A brown haired girl said irritatedly.

This is Blanc, Goddess of Lowee, Land of serenity.

Blanc has short sandy-brown colored hair reaching her neck and dull blue eyes. On the top of her head Blanc wears a big white cap with light blue ruffles and a brown and gold under and center piece. Depending on the weather and location, Blanc may change her outfit. Such as wearing an opened white jacket with powder blue markings, dark brown lining, and light colored brown fur when outside or when it's cold. But when inside or during warm weather she may take it off to reveal a white dress with dark brown lining and markings on it. Around her neck is a light blue choker with a single white stripe in the middle and blue gem/badge in the center. She also wears power blue sandals with a white ribbon around in her right leg resembling a bandage.

Be aware, she has a short fuse, piss her off and you will be a human pancake.

Along side her are the twin Candidate of Lowee.

First is Ram, she has shoulder length brown hair and dark blue eyes. Rom usually has a neutral or frowning expression.

She wears a winter jacket over plain gray and white overall dress. Rom's jacket is pastel blue. The jacket itself has puffed sleeves and a frilled center part with many golden buttons, a collar with a big bow and six puffballs strategically placed. At the ends of the cuff is white fur lining and a big golden button. She wears a cap like Blanc's and have boots resembling their jackets. She also both wears shoulder purse. Rom's extra color is hot pink.

And next is Rom, as a twin, Ram appears very similar to Rom with some noticeable differences. Ram has a longer brown hair that goes down her back reaching her chest. She has dark blue eyes like Rom has. Ram is usually seen smiling or smirking, usually bearing a more confident expression when compared to her twin sister.

Ram wears a pastel pink winter coat over a plain gray and white overall dress (Rom's coat is light blue). Ram's coat has puffed sleeves and a frilled white center part with many golden buttons, with a big light blue bow on the collar and six puffballs strategically placed. At the ends of the cuff is white fur lining and a big golden button. She wears a cap like Blanc's and has boots with a similar color scheme with her coat. She has a light blue purse on her right shoulder, while Rom has a pastel pink one on the opposite side (the pink and blue on Ram's and Rom's color schemes are inverted). She is 132 cm tall.

"Thunder tits?" He tilts his head as he looked at Vert.

"Ah, please ignore her, she is just jealous since she doesn't possess what I have." Vert waved her hands.

"Huh?" He again tilts his head as he rose his eyebrow a bit.

"What did you fucking said..." Blanc grits her teeth as her eyes were overshadowed her hair.

Knowing of the up coming argument that might escalate into a fight, he showed the two a very scary smile. He raised his head a bit over shadowing his eyes, his eyes shows a small red gleam, and his slips shows a familiar smile to them.

"Please do not fight, if you are going to fight, please take it outside, this place is a friendly establishment and you are sacring my costumers." he said, a bit darkly.

This made the two quite, making the other's amazed since it is hard to make those to stop, though they were also scared at what he pulled.

"O-okay, we will stop." Vert sweat a bit.

"W-what she said." Blanc said, also sweating a bit.

"Wonderful." He clapped his hands as his scary face was replaced with a cheerful smile.

"Now, shall I lead you to your table?" He said to which Vert nod.

He led them to their table, which was just near Compa and IF's table.

Taking their seat, he gave them the menu.

"If you have decided what to order, please don't hesitate to call for me." He bowed and left.

"My, what a gentleman he is." Vert said forgetting what happened just now.

Blanc stands up and walked towards the teen waiter, an action made the others surprised. Blanc poked the teens back making him look at her.

"May I help you?" he said.

"Yes, those books on the shelves, are they free to use?" She asked making him smile.

"Yes, the books are free, but please do be careful at the books." he smiled.

Blanc Nodded, she turned and about to go to the shelves, but stopped and looked at the still smiling teen.

"Do you have any recommendation?" she said.

The teen looked at her surprised that she was asking him for any recommendation, but he humored her by...

"Well since you're asking for my recommendation, then please take 'The Fallen God', it is the red colored book." he said.

She nods and walked toward the shelf looking for the book he recommended, once she found it, she pulled the book and went back to their table.

"Wow, Blanc..." Neptune said.

"What?" Blanc asked.

"We thought..." Noire trailed off.

"You were going to ask the teen out." Vert smiled.

"Screw you..." Blanc blushed.

They all secretly looked at the teen, who was delivering orders around. They felt something in him, something that makes them stay on their guard.

And...

They also forgot to ask his name.

What, we can't just keep calling him teen waiter every now and then now, do we?

 **End of Chapter 1: Welcome to Treat's Delight Pt. 1**

 **A/n: The Re-Write of Chapter 1, though half of it, is finished, hope you all like it. well you know the drill, leave some review for what you think, or some grammar mistake or spelling.**

 **Holico, Signing out!**


	3. Chapter 1: Welcome to Treat's Delightpt2

**Yo, Holico here bringing you the part 2 of chapter 1, which might be again, cheesy, i think, and I would like to say, thanks to the people who followed and favorite my fic, really, I trully am happy to know that some love it, so, let's read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, I only own the Oc and upcoming Oc's and this fic.**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Treat's Delight Pt. 2**

 **(No POV)**

 _The caws of ravens is all he hears as they fly around the crimson sky._

 _All alone, he stands surrounded by corpses._

 _His raven hair stained with blood, sways as it is gently blown by the wind._

 _His face bears no emotion, as his crimson eyes peeks at the spaces of his bangs as he looks around._

 _Both hands holding a crimson sword, drenched in blood._

 _Cold, he felt cold and so is his heart, he wondered, before he killed them, do they held grudge against him?_

 _He never knew._

 _Do he hold a grudge against him?_

 _No, he doesn't._

 _Stabbing his sword at the ground, he stared at his palms, both also drenched in blood._

 _Slowly, his hands rose, covering his eyes. His body shook, as his lips trembled. And then..._

 _"Kuahahahhahahahahahha!"_

 _...He laughed._

 _His head rose, facing the crimson sky, his once emotionless face was replaced with a face of insanity._

 **(Blanc's POV)**

My heartache as I read the book he recommended, the tale was wonderful, it has everything, romance, drama, action and other more, I got to admit, he has a nice taste in books. Though, I am sadden at what has become of him, the once timid person was driven to insanity.

If he was real, then I will comfort him, well, you could say I fell in love with the character.

I looked in front of me, to see the teen waiter, his head leaning at his arms, sleeping, besides him is an empty cup.

You're wondering how I managed to share a table with him, well...

 **-Flash back-**

"Wow, Blanc, never knew you he was you're type." Thunder tits said.

I blushed a little, well he is kinda bit my type. Although, he is a very softy. **(If she only knew)**

I could hear Neptune, snickering in the background as she ate her pudding.

Hope you choke on your pudding.

"Do you need help on confessing?" Vert said again.

My eyebrow twitch, as my blood slowly boils.

"Look, his seating behind you." Neptune whispered.

On the background I could hear Compa giggling and Ram snickering.

"Listen here, thunder tits, one more word and I'll fucking cleave you." I gritt.

"Oh, don't be like that, Blanny, act like that and he'll prefer Vert instead." Neptune as Vert giggled.

"...Or maybe Noire!" This made Noire choke at her tea.

"...Or maybe me, instead!" Neptune said.

That's it, I'll fucking kill them.

But before I can take out my hammer...

"Hey, waiter!" Neptune called the waiter.

The teen waiter looked over our table and saw Neptune waving at him, he stands and walks towards us and asked...

"Yes?" He smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Neptune asked.

"Sure." He said.

"What do you think of our friend Blanc?" She grinned.

"Before I answer, may I know who is this 'Blanc' is?" He said.

"The one sitting in front of you, who is about to blow up." she said.

My eyes twitched violently, as my blood boil. I can feel his stare behind me.

"Well, she is very cute." He said.

"Ohhhh, you hear that, Blanny?" Neptune laughed.

"Is there anything else?" He said, though his tone changed a kinda bit which made me confused.

"Yeah, that's it." Neptune said as she thank him.

He went back to his table and continues to enjoy his tea.

"You hear that Blanc, he said you're cute." Vert giggled.

"Shut...up..." that is all I can say, as my face feels very hot.

"Oh, You never asked for his name." Neptune called over the teen waiter.

As he comes back, I saw a twitching at his eyes.

"Yes?" He said.

"Blanc here, wants to know you're name, could you kindly grace us you're name?" Vert giggled.

"You bitch!" I whispered.

We all looked over at the teen, and noticed that he was looking around to see that we are the only customer's left.

"Okay..." He took a deep breath.

And what came next was a big surprise...

"Listen here, shitheads, I was only kind to all of you since your all my costumer and I owe my grandmother so much, and you call me here for this shit..." He grits his teeth.

What do you know, Vert's gentleman isn't really a gentleman.

"...Uhm yes..." Neptune sweat.

I can hear Noire snicker at Neptune. Oh, the Irony.

"Ah, please, uhm..." Nepgear tries to calm the teen but failed.

"Now, now, please do calm down, being angry is not good for your health." Vert smiled nervously as she calms the teen.

"Listen here, Blondie, I am tired, too fucking tired, my feet hurt from running around left and right, taking orders, and this is the only time I can rest, even for a bit, before the next rush comes, so please, for the love of goddesses, please let me rest." He grits.

This made Neptune smirk.

"Is that how you talk to the goddesses?" She said.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Sitting in front of you are the Cpu and Candidates of 4 nations." She grinned.

"You're a goddess?" He asked.

"Yup!" She puffed her chest in pride.

"And so are the rest of you?" he asked as he points his finger at the rest of us.

"Yes, except Compa and Iffy!" Neptune said to which the teen looked at the said two as they smiled and wave at him.

He crossed his hands at his chest and said.

"Yeah right..." He deadpanned.

"Eh, You don't believe us!" Neptune shouts.

"Oi, don't shout, were not on a mountain." He said as his eyes twitched.

"Why do you not believe us?" Noire asked.

"You three I believe, but her, not so much." He said.

"How rude, and here I thought you were a gentleman." Vert frowned.

"Oi, I am a gentleman in this shop only, since it is this little shops policy." He deadpanned.

"So, can I leave now." He said.

"...Fine." Neptune pouts.

"Good." he turns around and about to leave until..

"Wait!" Neptune stops him, tripping slightly slightly.

"What?" He growled.

"You forgot to say your name!" Neptune points her finger at him.

The teen sighed and turns around, walking back to his table and said.

"It's Lutos."

 **-End of Flash Back-**

And after that, I left the table and asked if I can sit with and talked with him, apologising for disturbing his break to which he too apologized saying that he was at fault, he shouldn't have blown up at them and saying not because he feels bad about it.

Is he like me or a tsundere like Noire?

 _ ***Giggle***_

I glared at my back to see Neptune and Vert giggling forgetting what happened just now.

"You..." I was about to shout until.

"Uhm..." I heard him groan.

Immediately I opened the book and continued to read, though I kept peeking at him.

 **(Luto's POV)**

"Uhm..." I groaned.

That dream again. It always has to be that dream.

Slowly my eyes opened and I looked in front of me to see, if I recall correctly, her name is Blanc, still reading the book I recommended. I put my hands at my pocket, pulling out a silver pocket watch, having a rose engraving and saw that It was almost closing time.

I put my head atop of my hands. Suddenly remembering something, remembering that I lost my cool and got angry at my costumers and worse, if they are indeed the Goddesses of the 4 nation, I'm screwed.

Fuck!

"uhhhh, this is so embarrasing." I whispered.

"What's embarrassing?" A voice whispered at my ears.

"Blowing up right at the costumers and worse they are the Goddesses of the 4 nati-" I trailed off.

I looked at my right slowly, eyes wide to see, if I recall correctly Neptune alongside her is the big boobied girl, Vert, both smiling though, Neptune's smile is mischievous.

"...Shit." That is all I can say.

"Uwaaa, You're a mixture of Blanny and Nowa!" Neptune laughed.

"It's Noire!" Noire shouts.

This is so embarrassing, really embarrassing, being teased by this purple midget. I want to punch her, very, very bad, but I refrained myself, since she's a 'Goddess' she might close this shop, and I do not want that, and I don't own this place.

"Ah, are you blushing, how cute." Vert Cooed.

I covered my face and groaned, hoping that after they left, they won't come back again.

Fuck my life, really, fuck my life.

 **End of Chapter 1 pt. 2: Welcome to Treat's Delight**

 **A/n: Sorry if it's rushed and short, I was a bit busy, and I was writing at my tablet. sorry, I will try to make it longer at the next chapter.**

 **Please leave a review to what you think, mistakes of any ideas to share.**

 **Holico Out**


	4. Chapter 2: A Memory and The Red Menace

**Yo, Holico here bringing you Chapter 2 of The Fallen God. I want to say thanks to you guys for pointing out what I have to do, and I will edit out the chaps later on, thank you, I really am. so let's read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, Except my OC and upcoming OC's and this fic.**

 **Chapter 2: A Memory and The Red Menace**

 **(No POV)**

 **-Memory Start-**

 _Laughter echoes throughout the basilicom, a laughter of a child and a woman._

 _Floating in the hallway with a smile of her own, going to the direction to where the laughter was coming from._

 _Taking a left, then a right, another left and going straight reaching a beautiful door adorned with gold._

 _Composing herself, she reached the handle, turning it and pushing the door open and reveals a beautiful woman and a small child, laying down and playing as they laugh._

 _Just watching this wash away her tiredness as she fondly watch them, but she has to let her presence be known, so she spoke._

 _"Dont you think you're spoiling him too much?" She smiled._

 _The laughter stopped and looked to where the voice came from to see Histoire watching them with a smile. The woman gently giggled as the child smiled brightly seeing her. the woman stands up, carrying the child in her arms and walked towards Histoire._

 _"I don't think so." The woman smiled._

 _"Histy, Histy!" the child jump off the womans arms and went to Histoire._

 _"Oh dear, still full of energy I see?" Histoire giggled._

 _"Now, now, my child, It's time for you to sleep." the woman carried him again._

 _And the word 'Sleep' made the child pout cutely._

 _"Oh, don't look at us like that." Histoire scolded the child gently._

 _The woman giggled as she walked towards his bed and laid him down._

 _"How about I lull you to sleep?" She said making him nod._

 _The woman took a breath and hummed a soft tune, as if magic, the room suddenly became silent than ever, the noises coming outside was ignored as her humming took reign over the room. Histoire couldn't help but smile at the sight of a mother putting her child to sleep._

 _As the child listens to her soft humming, his eyelids slowly falls down as he falls asleep, a smile graced his face. Seeing this made the woman smile, she stood up and kissed his forehead._

 _"Sleep tight..."_

 _The gentle breeze of the wind enters the room making the child shiver a bit._

 _"...My little Snow."_

 **-Memory End-**

 **(No POV)**

Histoire, the Oracle of Planeptune, she is well known for being once associated to the True Goddess, meaning she had lived a very long time, and she has also recorded a lot of events from past to present, why am I telling you this? Because she is currently watching a past event, though not important, but to her it is.

Alone in the sharicite room, watching the event with a sad smile. This is one of the many memory she treasured before everything fell apart. She remembered the child very fondly, headstrong and having short fuse, though it is only shown when she or 'Her' or not present.

She remembered the trouble he gave them both that which never fails to make them laugh, the headache he caused that they both scold him, and the fights he started, very young but already fighting some people who are stronger than him, which made them worry so much.

Remembering the past, made her laugh sadly. She listened to 'Her' humming as the child slowly fell asleep. The child held a very special part in her heart, to her he is like a son to them, they were very protective of him for a reason...

But that is another story for another time.

"I wonder, are you still out there, our little Snow." She said with a little smile.

 **(Lutos's POV)**

Finally those two left, I don't know how much more I can take to their teasing, and it's much more worse that I was being teased by that annoying purple midget...

...That annoyingly cute purple midget...

" _Fuck..."_ I thought.

...Who would've even thought that pudding is like a drug to her, imagine, she cleaned out all of the puddings we have, I even have to make more of it, now I have to go shopping for more ingredients, oh well, at least they payed, so its a win-win situation anyways.

But that is the least of the problem right now, because the problem right now makes me wanting that annoying purple midget to comeback, why? because sitting right in front of me is someone I hope to avoid really, really bad.

Sheesh, problem comes after another.

"...So tell me, how, just how did you convince her to work here when she knew I can take care of everything..." I said gritting my teeth.

On my hand is a letter, grandmother's letter recommending her to work here, just how...

"...Red?" I said venomely to red midget who is smiling innocently.

...Innocent my ass.

This is Red, AKA red midget.

Red is a young girl who looks to possibly be a year or two younger. It's unknown what her true age is, however, she has a noticeably big bust size. Her skin is fair-pale in tone.

She has long crimson hair worn with many bangs framing her face while her hair is worn in the shape of an R on the left side of her head, held with a black rope with two big tan beads. She has white colored stripes in her hair, one on the lower half of one of the R-folds, the other covering almost the whole bang on the right side of her face. Her eyebrows are the same shade of red, while she has gray eyes.

Red dresses in Chinese attire consisting of black and red colors. The top is dark gray and black with golden lining and ruffles with small red X-shaped strings under her breast and a belt like piece. At her chest is an opal blue Magatama. Red has unattached sleeves with small pink cherry blossom and petal patterns around the bottom, with golden lining and black at the bottom. At the top, just below her shoulders are black ruffles. Her skirt consist of four big petal shapes resembling her sleeves, with a pair of shorts underneath. She wears similar black and red shoes.

Around her body is a golden dragon, which may be her pet. It's usually wrapped around her upper half.

...This menace is someone I really hoped to avoid.

And believe it or not she hits on girls, calling them 'Wifey'.

Author, please bring the purple menace instead please, she is more bearable!

Author? yohoo, Author?

Shit, he had abandoned me.

"Oh, don't be like that hubby, you know I missed you so much!" She said as my eyes twitched.

"Why are you here, Don't you had, I don't know 'Wifey's' to hit?" I huffed.

"Oh, are you jelly, hubby." She giggled.

"...I thought you're a lesbo..." I said.

"Maybe." she grinned.

"I'm a guy..." I said.

"You're an exception." She cut me off.

The nerve of this midget.

"Why are you here exactly?" I asked

"Grandma already wrote it in the paper you hold." She grinned as my eyes twitched dangerously.

"Why are you calling her 'Grandma'?" He asked.

"Well, she insist me calling her that." she said putting a finger to her lips.

"Dang it, grandmother." I sighed.

How did Red convince her to work here, I mean it took me a monyh to convince her that I could take everything, and she manage to convince her for what, just 1 day.

"Oh, don't be like that hubby, at least were together now!" She beamed.

"Stop calling me hubby, midget." I said.

"Oh, being a tsundere again, eh hubby, that's why I love you." She cooed.

"S-shut up, you cute m-midget." I blushed.

Damn this annoying midget, good thing were closed right now, if people saw how I act right now, it'll ruin my reputation.

"Ah, you just called me cute!" she points her finger at me.

Crap, my tongue slipped.

"N-no, I didn't." I huffed as I crossed my arms.

"Oh,Wuv you too." She said.

"Midget, do me a favor will you?" I asked.

"Sure, anything for you hubby." She smiled.

"The door is right there, get the hell out and don't come back." I said as I stand up.

"Oh hubby, I know that this was going to happen so, I brought these." I looked back at Red with confusion.

"What?" I said.

Red slid her arms at her sleeves and pulled out a brown envelope, I picked it up and opened the envelope to see pictures, pictures of me wearing...

...

...

...

"The Fuck!" I shout.

I looked at Red, blushing to see all these pictures, These can't be, how did she manage to get a hold of these when the only one I know who knows this is grandmother how?

"If you're wondering how, well, I just told grandma something and she gave me those to make you reconsider if you don't accept me as a new worker here." She smiled mischievously.

"Anything else?" I gulped.

"Well, she said 'If you don't, I'll put all of these in **NepBook**.' She said." Red said.

What, does grandmother had a **NepBook** at her age?

"Oh, by the way, you look cute on those." Red added.

Shit, Grandmother got me, Red got me, who's next a sadist wanting me as her toy? shit what should I do.

"...So, am I hired?" Red said hoping that she could work with her 'Hubby'.

"...Yes, you're hired." I gave up knowing that I won't win.

Suddenly, Red jump off her chair and hugged my waist. My pride, oh my poor pride as man has shattared today.

"Yay, I got to work with my hubby!" She giggled.

Someone please smite me before their numbers grew.

"...We could do this..."

Author, why had you abandoned me.

"...And we could do that..."

I could see these midget drooling already.

"...We could do all those naughty things..."

Ew, why does she have to be a pervert. Please give me back the peaceful life I had.

"Red, can I ask something again." I asked to which she nod, still hugging me.

"When you said "I just told grandma something.' What exactly did you just said?" I dread at the reply she's going to give.

"Well..." she scratched her cheeks.

"...Well?" I said.

"...I just told her were married." She beamed.

...

...

...

...

...

"...Red, I will kill you..." I grumbled.

"Oh, hubby love you too." She winked at me.

 **(Neptune's POV)**

Boy am I stuffed, who would've thought that guy could make such delicious puddings. Better make sure that I come back, or better, I could hire him in the basilicom as my personal pudding chef!

Ohhh, thinking of all the pudding I can eat makes me crave for more pudding, too bad that he ran out of ingridients, I even hear him yell, 'Hallelljah'.

...Weird...

But still, teasing him was very fun, blushing like Nowa and blowing up like Blanny, it was a sight to behold, who would've thought that he was a mix of both.

"Hehe..." I snickered.

"Onee-chan?" Nep jr. looked at me with confusion.

"It's nothing." I just wave her off.

"..." I looked behind to see Blanny still blushing.

"Ohhh, Still thinking of Lutos, Blanny." I teased.

"Shut it..." She grumbled.

Wow, Blanny sure loves to read, she even manage to borrow a book and continuing to read it as we walk back at the basilicom.

"Ohhh, Could you tell us the story of the book you're reading, Blanny?" I snickered.

Well, to be honest, it's quite boring, so better make a topic rather than having a silent company.

"Oh, good idea, Neptune." Vert clapped her hands.

"...Well..." Blanc mumbled.

"...Well?" We all said.

"...It's..." I suddenly cut her off by saying.

" A smut..." I silently giggled.

"...A smut..." Blanny repeated.

Everyone stopped walking, as they all stare at Blanny, shock written all over their face, except the twins since they do not know what a 'Smut' is.

"W-w-w-w-what!?" Noire blushed.

"O-oh my, never thought that you were this bold." Vert covers her mouth also blushing.

"Ha-wawawawa..." Poor Compa, her face is all red.

"W-whoa..." Iffy said blushing.

"Oh dear..." NepJr. coughed.

"What's a 'Smut'? " the twins asked.

"..." Uni was quite but also blushing.

"..." I silently snickered.

Blanc suddenly blushed at what she said, she suddenly stuttered as the book she holds fell from her hands. I can't contain it anymore as I laughed, Blanc glared at me suddenly which means she noticed that I did it.

"You..." She growled.

"It's a joke, a joke!" I waved my arms as I try to calm her down.

Everyone looked at me, irritated for doing that.

"What, It's boring..." I pout.

Which made Noire slap my head.

"Ouchies." I yelped

"Next time you do that, I'll use a club to hit you, I don't care if you'll have an amnesia again." She said still blushing.

"So, what is the story of that book?" Nepjr.

And with that, everyone looked at Blanc, seeing she picked up the book.

"Well..." She sighed and continued.

"It's about a male god..." This surprised us.

"A male god?" IF said.

"It's only a fiction..." Blanc grumbled for being interrupted.

"Sorry..." IF apologized.

"...And?" Noire said, Interested at the book.

"...Well, I don't know how to put it..." Blanc said, thinking a better way to explain it.

"...How about you read it for us, after we reach the Basilicom?" Vert said.

"...Good thinking..." Blanc said.

So, we continued to treck our way back to the Basilicom, when we reached the Basilicom, we went up to our room, I noticed Histy is not here to greet us, Huh, this is new. When we reached our room, we all took a seat, making our selves comfortable as we all wait for Blanc who went to the restroom.

"I wonder whats so interesting at the book, Blanc was reading." Noire said.

To which I shrugged.

"Didn't you want to know since you asked?" Vert said.

"Well, it was so boring, I didn't even thought that you will all take interest to it." I pout.

We all suddenly heard a click towards the door opening, only to reveal Blanc, holding the book she borrowed. She took a seat making hereself comfortable.

"Funny, for someone lazy as Neptune to take interest at what I am reading." Blanc said.

To which i stuck my tongue out at her.

"Maybe she's becoming mature?" Noire smirked.

What!

"Oh, maybe reading this book will do her good!" Vert giggled as the candidates also giggled.

You...

"Oh, well better start reading." Blanc said.

And thus, Blanc started reading, with us listening. I thought I was going to be bored but,no In fact, I grew enamored at the tale.

Never thought that I took an Interest to a book before, maybe I am maturing a bit.

...

...

...

...Scary.

 **A/n: Got to end here for a bit, Next chap will be where they will read a piece of the book, so stay tuned. I wonder If I am making this fast...Well better leave a Review to what you think or spelling mistake or grammar mistake.**

 **Holico out!**


	5. Chapter 3: uh, Okay

**Hey, I'm back, with a short chapter of my fic, I'm such an embarrassing fic writer T_T.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, it is owned by Compile hearts, nor the upcoming crossovers, though I am proud to say I own this fic and OC's**

 **Chapter 3: Uh, Okay.**

 **(No POV)**

 _He was raised to obey, to kill with no hesitation, to be the perfect weapon._

 _His purpose was to become useful for_ _ **'Her'**_ _to gain her acknowledgement, to hear her say that_ _ **'She'**_ _was proud of him, to hear_ _ **'Her'**_ _call him..._

 _..._ _ **'Son'**_ _._

 _ **'She'**_ _never called him by his name, which saddens him._

 _He was born from_ _ **'Her'**_ _womb, yet never acknowledge as_ _ **'Her'**_ _child._

 _To which it saddens him more than ever, but he never put any complained, knowing_ _ **'She'**_ _will never listen to him._

 _He worked himself to the very bone, just to hear her say those words, to hear her say..._

 _..._ _ **'I am proud of you.'**_

 _But he didn't hear any of it, he wanted to cry, but he forced himself not to, in fear of showing weakness in front of her, to which she loathe such weakness._

 _He doesn't want to disappoint her, that's why, he has to remain strong, to choke it all up and obey everything_ _ **'She'**_ _orders._

 _He was the perfect killer, to which he has the strength to fight his_ _ **'Mother's Rival'**_ _..._

 _But now..._

 _...The perfect killer was not present for today, but rather, a shy and timid person hanging out with a kind and mischievous friend, who managed to force her way to his heart._

 _To which he had to meet in secret and to be not known to_ _ **'Mother'**_ _in fear of not knowing what will happen to her._

 _At first he was very paranoid at her not knowing her motives are, was his cover blown? did someone found out about him? he doesn't know but it made him think twice of..._

 _'Should I kill her?'_

 _But after a few hours of her talking and annoying him, she managed to make him smile and laugh, and instantly making him forget paranoia and asking himself..._

 _'What was I thinking again?'_

 _And thus a wonderful secret friendship was born, though it made him guilty that he has to lie to her about himself and what he has done._

 _Every time he finishes his given order, or if he had any free time, he will go and meet up with her and this made his_ _ **'Mother'**_ _suspicious, so_ _ **'She'**_ _asked him once where he was going and all he said was..._

 _...'Jogging.'_

 _He wanted to slap himself at the reason he gave and call himself an idiot, though he wondered if his_ _ **'Mother'**_ _was also an idiot for buying that reasoning._

 _Everyday with her was a blast to him, getting to enjoy something he was denied, a_ _ **Friend**_ _._

 _ **'Mother'**_ _told him that friendship is for the weak, and they only tend to hold a person back in showing their true potential, and he, begrudgingly agreed to her._

 _He once asked her, why him and not the other teens around, and she answered back by saying._

 _'Why? Because you looked like you're lonely.'_

 _Did he looked lonely that time? He doesn't know._

 _Did he regret of not killing her that time? No, he doesn't._

 _Did he felt lucky that he met her? Yes, he do feel lucky._

 _Around her, he doesn't need to put up his_ _ **'Killer Persona'**_ _because around her,_ _he could act normal._

 _He was raised to obey, but_ _ **'Mother'**_ _is not around to order him._

 _He was raised to kill with no hesitation, but there are no potential target for him to kill._

 _He was raised to be the perfect weapon, but the perfect weapon is currently on break._

 _Now he understand what he wanted the most..._

 _...He starved for a normal life just like her and he doesn't like to admit it._

 _Does he has the right to lead a normal life?_

 _And if he does, does he has the right to accept a little happiness like this?_

 _"Its okay." He heard_ Her _voice._

 _"..Huh...?"_

 _He looked to his side, to see a pink-neon hair girl with an eye patch underneath, sitting beside him, her hands moved to his head and pulled him down making him rest his head to her lap._

 _"Why don't you sleep in my lap, you look tired." she said_

 _The way she said 'Its okay.' makes him think that she knew what he was thinking. He can feel her warm soft hands brushing through his hair, humming a soft tune, making him at ease. Such moment was something he rarely had nowadays._

 _But for now, he wanted to savor this moment of peace with her and maybe, just maybe he can say those three words to her someday, but not today or rather, when he is ready to say it, because he doesn't know what the future holds for him._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"...You're not going to draw anything in my face, right?"_

 **(Blanc's POV)**

 _"...You're not going to draw anything in my face, right?"_ I read.

I never knew how long had I've been reading the book, but I didn't care since I enjoyed it. I looked around to gauge their reaction and saw that they were all paying attention. Even Neptune.

paying attention like a child, enjoying a wonderful fairy tale.

Though, the wonderful moment was ruined at what the protagonist said, and it made everyone giggle, even though they were disturbed by his background, doing a lot of terrible things such as torturing and killing, but they, even I, only understood one thing...

...He was just gaining his _**'Mother's'**_ acknowledgement through any means, and that is by killing anyone that stands in _**'Her'**_ way, even if it's wrong, all he ever wanted was to see _**'Her'**_ proud of him, to be 'Loved' by _ **'Her'**_ , that is all he wanted. But now, everything was thrown into a wedge when he met _'Her'_ , _'She'_ slowly changed him, making him question himself if that is what he truly wanted.

If everything he has done was worth for someone who wouldn't even acknowledge him.

And Speaking of _**'Her'**_ , and to my point of view, she is very ambitious, wanting to defeat whoever this _**'Rival'**_ of _**'Her's'**_ , by using _**'Her'**_ child, making him into a weapon and making him kill anyone that stands in her way, and making him mysteriously stronger.

And why does this Pink-neon haired girl sounds familiar?

A **'Goddess's'** power comes from the devotion of her people, the stronger the devotion of the people, the stronger the **'Goddess'** becomes, but I wonder, what/where is his source of power, surely it isn't from a sharicite, since he has no nation to rule, and people to lead.

I had a lot of question but I saved it for now to solve it later, It's already late, and the twins had fallen asleep.

"I guess that is enough for tonight." I sighed.

I wish to continue reading but, I knew when I need stop and rest.

After I said that, I was met with protest.

"What, don't end there, keep reading." Neptune said.

Since when did you take a liking to books?

"Blanny, don't stop, things are getting good in there." Compa pouted.

I know, but my eyes are becoming heavy.

"I got to agree with them, their relationship is progressing and I want to hear it..." Vert said.

I know, thunder tits, I know.

"...Even though they are only work of fiction..." She said..

I know already, so shut up.

"...Though I wished it was BL." She whispered.

Please stop right there, Thunder tits, not everyone in here shares your taste, and don't ruin this story...

...Though I wish I was the girl.

They continued to protest, and I could even feel my eyes twitch and a vein throbbing already.

"It's already late, and Ram and Rom had already fallen asleep." I pointed out.

And this made them stop protesting, they all looked outside to see that it is really late.

"I guess you're right." Vert sighed.

"Neptue, I hope you don't mind us staying here for the night." Noire said.

"Ah, I don't have any problems at all,Nowa." Neptune said as she waved her hands.

"...Please stop calling me that." Noire grumbled.

"Let me take you to your rooms then." Nepgear said politely.

"Let me carry Ram for you." IF said as she carried Ram.

I nod my head in appreciation as I carried Rom. As Nepgear led us to our rooms, everyone couldn't help but start an idle chat, from things going on to our nations or games our etc...

...

...In short, girls stuff.

"Well, Here's your room Blanc." Nepgear said.

Bidding the others a 'Good Night.' IF and I entered the room, the room is very simple, two beds and a nightstand in between the bed, the walls are painted in purple, not complaining but I wish it was white. Laying Rom at the bed, I gestured IF to lay Ram beside Rom.

"There we go, well then, good night Blanc." IF said.

"Thank you, If and good night." I said.

IF left the room, leaving me and a sleeping twin to rest. Looking at the book at my hands, I couldn't help but smile as I found a good reference material, and my mind is already making a lot of good ideas for my novels.

...But I wonder...

Is there any sequel of this book?

 **(No POV)**

Somewhere, outside of _**Planeptune**_ , sounds of metal hitting flesh could be heard as monsters of all kind flee's to the more monstrous presence they felt.

"AH-CHOO!"

 _*BANG!*_

 _*Ka-Boom*_

Scratch the 'metal hitting flesh' part, and replace it with sound of 'gunfire and explosive'.

"Ah, crap, sorry!" A male's voice apologized.

And scratch the 'monstrous presence' part and replaced it with 'polite person.'.

"Or, not bitch!" The same voice cussed.

Scratch the 'polite person' and replace it with 'Cussing person'.

"Ahh, I've been sneezing a lot...I-it's not be-because it makes m-me happy or anything!"

Seriously...

"Sorry about that Mr. Author!" he waved at no one.

The poor, poor 4th wall, still standing tall and strong despite the hits it receive.

"Don't worry shithead, you can fix it later!" he growled.

And poor, poor me for showing this guy.

 **A/N Sorry if it is rushed and short, things are quite hectic at my end for the time being, such as work and school, though hope you all liked the late and short update...**

 **...Oh, leave a review to what you guys think, or any Ideas you want to share, and flamers will be ignored.**

 **Holico signing out.**


	6. Chapter 4: A Terrible Yet Good Morning

**A/n Holico here with the 4th chapter of 'The Fallen God: Re-write'...better change the title soon, I think, so yeah, let's get to the fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, It is owned by compile hearts, nor any upcoming crossover, though I am proud to say that I own this fic and the OC and upcoming OC's!**

 **Chapter 4: A Terrible yet Good Morning**

 **(No POV)**

Morning has come, indicating a new day has come, the birds are chirping, people are running around going to work or doing errands as such, and this also means that another busy day at work for Lutos who is still in bed, staring at the ceiling with a blank face...

...

...

...Wait, why is he still in bed?

"If you're asking, dumbass, check the extra lump in my bed." Lutos growled.

Bad, Lutos, bad, no breaking of the fourth wall at the start of the chapter.

"What am I, a god dang dog?" His eyebrow twitched dangerously.

Well you are, sort of, now on with with story.

The reason why he is still on bed is because of the extra 'lump' on his bed, his gaze moved at the the lump on him, moving his hands, he clutched the blanket, with an nervous breathing, he counted.

 _"...1..."_

 _"...2..."_

Steeling his nerve, he said the final number.

 _"...3..."_

Lutos pulled the blanket to reveal a...

"Suuu..."

A naked RED, sleeping on top of him, clutching to his shirt, feeling the warmth he emits, if the smile she has says it all. He suddenly put the blanket down, and blinked owlishly at what he just saw, using his other hand, he rubbed his eyes, thinking he was still sleepy, and after, he pulled up the blanket to reveal a really naked RED on top of him.

He suddenly put the blanket down again.

Pulled it up again.

And put it down again.

Up...

Down...

Up...

Down...

U-

 **-Scene Change-**

Just outside of Lutos and RED's apartment, a beautiful tree stands tall, and nested on one of its branch is a beautiful blue bird, tending to it's nest, guarding it's egg, such a wonderful thing to watch...

"KYAAAAAAAA!" a girlish scream was suddenly heard.

Could anyone guess who's scream that is?

And this also made the bird panic, making the bird to flap it's wings in panic and accidentaly hits the egg, making it fall down and hit the ground hard...

 _*Preksh*_

...If you're going to say 'That did not just happened.', then I will sadly say, 'That just happened.'.

What a terrible author I am, to kill an un hatched egg.

...Let's all go back inside and leave this sad sight.

 **-Scene Change-**

Sitting in the corner was Lutos, staring at his bed in horror, watching RED, who slowly rose up, sitting as the blanket that covered her body slid down, revealing everything to his eyes, his body trembled as he watched her rub her eyes and yawned at the same time, making her look adorable.

"...Cute." he whispered.

Realizing at what he just said, he shook his head to clear his mind and demanded an explanation, but before he could demand an explanation.

"G'morning, hubby." She smiled.

"Oh, good morning to you too, RED." He politely said.

Realizing at what he said again, he shook his head again.

"W-wait, that's not important right now but rather, what the hell are you doing on my bed!" He said as he points his had to her.

"What do you mean, 'what the hell are you doing on my bed', don't you remember anything what happened last night?" she tilted her head making an adorable confused face.

"What do you mean, I don't recall anything that happened last night?" He asked nervously.

Racking his mind at what happened last night, he recalls that he went to sleep directly after they arrived back home.

"EH, you don't remember!" She said as tears gathered at her eyes.

"W-what happened!" He nervously said.

"How could you, hubby, to not remember anything." she said as the tears freely falls down.

"Wha-" he said.

"You were so rough at doing 'It', you know." she sniffed.

"What." He said with dread.

 _"Please, don't tell me I just did, 'That'!"_ He thought in panic.

"After we arrived here, you pulled me here, ripping my clothes at the process."

Suddenly an image of Lutos, ripping RED's clothes as she screamed, 'Kyaa!' entered Luto's mind.

"You threw me at the bed..." she cried.

Images of Lutos throwing RED at the bed entered Lutos mind.

"You licked me all over the place."

Images of Lutos, licking RED's private places entered his mind, as blood slowly falls down his nostril.

"And you entered your sausage at my..." she trailed off as she cried.

Image of Lutos doing 'It' to RED entered his mind.

"I cried at you to do it gently, but..." She trailed off again and looked at Lutos with teary eyes.

"...You did it roughly." she whispered but enough for him to hear.

Image of Lutos doing 'It' roughly at RED entered the dirty mind of Lutos.

The more Lutos listened to RED, the paler his skin goes as he listened at RED's explanation, of him, forcing himself at her, not gently but roughly. He suddenly looked down, as his face became horrified at what he had done, he was soon racked with guilt at his action, though, if he looked at RED you will see that she is smirking, indicating that everything she said was a lie...

...

...

...Well played, RED, well played.

Lutos looked at RED, face full of guilt and said.

"I did all of that?" he said.

"...Nope." She said trying to hold her laughter.

Lutos saw that RED was trembling as her cheeks puffed, stifling her laughter, and when he heard the word 'Nope', telling him that everything was a lie, and he imminently believed all of it. Blushing in embarrassment, his lips quivered and his eyes were red staring at RED dangerously.

"Y-you!" he growled.

Without any warning, he jumped at RED as she screamed 'Kyaa' in amusement, making him pin her down at the bed in a compromising position. Looking at his face, RED saw that his face was full blown red in embarrassment, making him look adorable at her eyes, though there is one thing Lutos forgot at this predicament.

"So, hubby, are you going to do it for real this time?" She asked with half lidded eyes.

Lutos looked down to see that he forgot that she was still naked, making him blush more than ever, he suddenly jumped away from her and fell down on his ass again, slowly she rose up and looked at him in amusement. Jumping on his feet, he ran towards the bathroom as RED watched in amusement, and when she heard the loud closing of the door, the laugh she held down was released as she clutched her stomach.

Truly, a day with her hubby was never a dull moment.

 **-Time Skip-**

After the stunt RED pulled back at the apartment, we now see them walking on the busy street of **Planeptune** , passing by stores and people who are busy or having fun chattering, though not at the two as Lutos is still miffed at RED's joke...

...

...A joke that scared him to death.

"C'mon, hubby, I said I'm sorry already." RED apologized.

"Hmph..." Was all Lutos replied as he whipped his head at the side.

What are you, a little kid.

"I'm sorry hubby." RED cried as she pouts and tears gathered in her eyes.

Lutos saw this and this almost made him glomp RED because of her adorable pouting face.

What, If he can pull an Blanc personality, and a Noire personality, surely, he can also act like Compa who loves cute things, wait was it Compa who loves cute stuff or was it someone else?

 _"Stupid author, of course it's Compa!"_

Are you sure, dumbass?

 _"...I think..."_

"Hubby, I'm sorry, I won't do it again." RED cryingly apologized.

Oi, we forgot RED, get back in there.

"Hmph..." Was all Lutos did.

He crossed his arms and whipped his head sideways pulling a similar act of a certain 'Lonely Heart', again.

And seriously, what are you, a child.

 **-Somewhere in Lastation-**

"AH-CHOO!" A certain tsundere sneezed.

"Are you okay, Onee-chan?" A certain mini Noire said.

"I'm fine... _I think someone called me a 'Lonely Heart'"_ she said, though she thought at the last sentence as she returned at her paperwork.

Another day at work for our favorite 'Lonely Heart'.

 **-Back at Planeptune-**

Returning at the two, RED could be seen holding Lutos arms, which is in between her breast, making him blush and making the younger people mutter 'Lucky bastard' or 'I envy you man.' while the older people gush out 'What a nice couple.' or 'Reminds me when we were a teenagers.', making RED beam in happiness and Lutos to blush more.

"Hear that, hubby, they said were a couple." She grinned.

Ah, what a cliche romance they both have and also annoying for some reason.

"Shut up, and were not a couple." He growled trying to get RED off of him.

"Oh, pulling a tsundere act again, hubby, so cute." She cooed.

"What part of my sentence just now is a tsundere act?" he said.

"...Oh, a Blanc personality then." she said.

"What?!" he said.

"...Though your a gentleman in the shop, perhaps Vert-ish like?" she tilts her head in thought.

"...Oi, are you even listening?" he growled again.

"...You can't be like Neptune who is lazy."

 **-In Planeptune Basilicom-**

"AH-CHOO!" a certain lazy goddess sneezed.

"CAN'T YOU BE FOR ONCE, JUST ONCE, BE A RESPONSIBLE GODDESS..."A certain oracle scolded.

"Mah, Mah, Histoire, please calm down." A certain responsible candidate tried to calms the raging oracle.

You can do it, Gear!

"Histy, stop being such a meanie, I'll start my work now..." The lazy goddess said.

This make the raging oracle calm down and the responsible candidate sigh in relief.

"Good, then..." she was cut off by the lazy goddess.

"...After I finish my game." she said, continuing to play her game.

Same ol Neptune, though if she was serious, then Neptune won't be Neptune.

That didn't make any sense.

If Neptune looked at the oracle, she will see her violently shaking as her hair overshadowed her eyes, but a red color could be seen, her teeth were tightly clenched as she emitted a very dangerous aura that the lazy goddess failed to notice, though not the responsible candidate, because she is right beside the bomb she thought she had defused, and said bomb is glaring at the back of the lazy goddess.

Well, what comes after next is a repeat of chapter 1, and that is being dragged out of basilicom.

 **-Back at the two, again-**

"Oi, were already here, so let go already." he said.

"Hai~~~" RED said.

Opening the door, RED before going to change, she kissed Lutos in the cheeks, which surprised Lutos, he didn't know weather to get angry or what, seeing his confused face, RED smiled and went back to change into her uniform, as for Lutos, well, he was already wearing his uniform. So he did is everyday routine, and that is clean the shop before opening.

"Sheesh, kissing me on the cheeks all of a sudden." he whispered.

He wanted to get angry but, the blush and smile says otherwise and if he looked at the door at the changing room, RED is peeking with a smile at her accomplishment.

"Hehe, I scored a points at my hubby!" RED giggled silently.

Truly, a day with her hubby is never dull for RED.

And as for Lutos.

"What a bad yet good morning." He whispered.

 **-Time Skip-**

When he said 'bad yet good morning' he wanted to rephrase his words.

"What a downright terrible morning."

Sitting in front of him were the guest he had just the other day, the glutton of pudding and the resposible candidate, without the other goddesses and candidates, just the two of them and the reason why they are here well...

...It involves of a raging oracle, ya, let's leave it at that.

"So, were's your pals." Lutos said.

"Ehehe, miss them already?" Neptune teased.

"No, I don't." He deadpanned.

"Or maybe, you are starting a harem starting with m-" before Neptune could finish.

 _*Stab*_

"..."

"..."

The two suddenly started to sweat as they watched Lutos stab the pen he is holding is stabbed at the table and smiling way too sweetly.

"Finish that sentence, and you will find this pen stabbed in your head." He said darkly.

And all Neptune could do was chuckle nervously.

"And I am very sorry for scaring you Miss. Nepgear." His personality just went to 180 all of a sudden.

"I-it's f-fine..." Nepgear said nervously.

Way to go, Dumbass, you almost traumatized Nepgear.

"Let's do this again, Ahem, May I take your orders, M'ladies." He said politely.

"Same as always, Lulu-chan!" Neptune said happily.

And Lutos eyebrow twitched dangerously at being called 'lulu-chan'.

 _"Hold it back Lutos, hold it back, she's a customer, you can't strangle her."_ he thought.

"I'll be having what Onee-chan is having, please." Nepgear said politely.

 _"Why can't Neptune be like Nepgear."_ Luto's thought.

And for some reason Nepgear suddenly blushed.

"Any thing else?" He asked.

"Nada! Neptune said.

"That's all." Nepgear said.

"Be right back with your orders." He smiled.

...

...

...

...

 _"I wonder if I can put something in Neptune's pudding."_ He thought.

What a Terrible yet Good Morning for Lutos and the others.

 **Yo, Holico here with chapter 4, hope you all like it, and hope I wrote it nicely, even though everything is random.**

 **Well, hope you guys leave a Review, for mistakes such as grammar and spelling or what you guys think!**

 **Holico out!**


	7. Chapter 5: Will You Be His Friends?

**Yo, I'm back with another chapter for 'The Fallen God', hope you all like it, and also, I want to say thanks for the people who fave and followed the story, I am really hyped when I saw that there are people who liked my fic, and this made me really happy, so thank you so much for the love!**

 **Now to the Fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any upcoming crossover, though I am proud to say that I own this Fic, OC and upcoming OC's.**

 **Chapter 5: Will You Be His Friends?**

 **(No POV)**

"RED, will you take this order to table 3, please." Lutos said politely.

"Got it, hubby!" RED said sweetly.

"RED, for the last time, don't call me hubby, please." Hubby said sweetly.

Neptune watched in amusement at the two, as she saw Lutos blushing with a strained smile and a bit weird out at RED for being affectionate to a boy, as some men were whistling at them and some women were cooing how sweet they are. While Nepgear, she watched the two with a smile as she drank her green tea, enjoying the liveliness of the place.

"Hubby, another order of Pudding, and it's from her again!" RED said.

A crash was heard in the kitchen when RED said 'it's from her again!'.

"I-i s-see, let me just get it." Lutos said from the kitchen.

People looked at the table where Neptune and Nepgear sat. Neptune was snickering while Npegear was blushing at the people's gaze. Some laughed, while other's shaked their head in amusement, why? Because, Neptune might have cleaned out the pudding they made.

Well, everyone knows of Neptune's love of Pudding, because it is like a drug to her, and seems to be impossible to cure.

After a minute, Lutos came out with another plate of pudding, and what he said next made everyone sweat drop.

"RED, will you give this to the pudding glutton and tell her that this is the last plate of pudding, please" He said way to sweetly with a twitching brow.

 _"I know, from the first time she and her friends visit, she loves pudding, but can't she eat something else other than pudding, it isn't healthy for her?!"_ He thought.

What, he worries for his customers too, even if it's a cute and annoying purple midget.

This was the first time everyone heard him talk to sweetly, someone who always talk with politeness, and this just shows that he isn't also safe from Neptune's pestering. And the 'last plate of pudding' seems to make the newly arrived customers to groan and whine because they were looking forward for the pudding, some just glare at Neptune for taking the last plate and some, sigh in relief that they managed to order pudding for themselves before Neptune cleaned it out.

"Got it Hubby!" RED said.

"You heard what he said right, Nep?" Red said as she gave the last plate of pudding.

"EH, it's not my fault, it's just so delicious!" She said.

RED and some people couldn't help but nod their heads in agreement of Neptune's sentence, always comes here for the pudding.

" _*sigh*_...I can't fault you for that, Lady Neptune..." Lutos said.

"See, he too agreed, and please call me 'Nep-nep' or 'Neptune', I know you're forcing yourself to be polite." She said.

"Okay, Neptune." He said.

"Good boy...Is there any secret of these pudding?" she asked curiously.

"Ask the one who makes the pudding." He said simply and a bit ticked of at the 'Good boy' part.

"Eh, your not the one making the pudding?" Neptune said.

"No, Grandma does." he said as he pours tea at a tea cup for the customer.

"I wonder what's her secret." Neptune asked as she pokes the pudding.

"Dunno, I mean, I can make a pudding but grandma makes it way more better." He said as he pours tea at a customers cup.

 _*Ring*_

"If your curious, then why not ask her directly." He turned to the entrance.

Coming from the entrance is an old lady, wearing a pink knitted sweater, a white dress, and white shoes. She has a fair skin, a pair of brown eyes and her hair is gray. she is also wearing ruby earrings in both ears and a golden colored pendant as her accessories.

This old woman is the owner of **Treat's Delight,** also the 'Grandma' of Lutos and now RED.

"Welcome back, Grandma." Lutos and RED greeted with a bow.

"Hmhm, good day Lutos and RED, has business been going well?" She asked.

"Same as always, business is going well, and the wannabe gang just came, trying to extort us, again." Lutos said.

"Oh dear, again?" Grandma put a hand to her cheeks in worry.

"Yes." Lutos sighed.

"At least it didn't went physical when you tried to send them off." RED said.

"Oh, I wonder why?" The old lady wondered.

"Because of the presence of Neptune and Nepgear." Lutos sighed again.

"Oh, and were all out of pudding." RED said.

"What, I just made a lot just before I left, didn't I?" The old lady asked.

"Well..." RED scratched her cheek and looked at Lutos.

"Well, she's the one who ate most of your pudding." Lutos pointed at Neptune and Nepgear's table.

The old lady looked at where Lutos was pointing to see Neptune, a hand on her cheeks as her face was in the state of bliss, savoring the pudding i her mouth, seeing this made her laugh softly, appreciating that someone loves her pudding.

"Only fifteen people managed to order pudding while she cleaned out the rest." Lutos deadpanned.

"My, what a stomach she has." she said.

"Goddess of **Planeptune,** more like Goddess of Pudding." He mumbled.

"Now, now, Lutos, that's not nice." Grandma said.

"It isn't healthy for her, goddess or not." Lutos said.

"Oh-ho, Is the hard headed grandson of mine worries at his customer?" She teased.

" _*Sigh*_...Let me lead you to a table." He said.

"No need, I'm going to sit with the goddessess." She said.

Lutos protested but it fell to deaf ears since she was already walking towards the two, one watching her in curiosity while the other was savoring the delicious pudding, who was in the state of bliss.

"A good day, my dears, would you mind if I sit here with you?" she asked kindly.

"Oh, no ma'am, please sit down." Nepgear politely said.

"My, such politeness." Grandma said.

"No prob." was all Neptune said.

"Oh, what stomach your little sister has." Grandma said.

At the old lady's statement caused a chain of reaction to everyone inside the place. Neptune choked, Nepgear laughed nervously, the old woman slightly glared at Lutos who was snickering but stopped and flinched at the old lady's glare, RED laughed awkwardly and some people who heard the old lady admits that Nepgear is sometimes indeed mistaken for being the older sister.

"Uhm, actually..." Nepgear scratched her cheeks, blushing for being mistaken for being the older sister.

"...I'm the older than her..." Neptune pouted with tears in her eyes, and a spoon on her mouth.

The old lady blinked owlishly, she looked at Lutos, who was putting a newly baked breads at the stand, with a questioning look and he noticed the look she was sending to him.

"She's not Neptune?" She said pointing at Nepgear.

"No, the one who is eating pudding is Neptune." He sighed.

"Oh my, forgive this senile old lady for mistaking you for being the little sister." The old lady apologized.

"It's fine, i'm used to it." Neptune sighed, still a bit miffed for being mistaken as the little sister though she cheered up fast as she took another bite of the pudding.

Nepgear was watching Lutos deliver orders, table after table, and taking orders at the same time, she watched him get pestered by RED for being called 'Hubby', and she can see that he doesn't like it but at the same time, he likes it. weird. And this was not went unoticed by the old lady.

"Nepgear isn't it?" The old lady said.

"Y-yes.." She said with a nod.

The old lady looked at Lutos and smile as she watched him work, and this didn't went by Nepgear, who was doing the same just now before being called by the old lady.

"Hardworking isn't he?" The old lady said, still watching Lutos work.

"Yes, I'm amazed that he isn't tired yet." Nepgear said.

"I know, even alone, he managed to run this place." The old lady said with amazement.

The old lady's gaze shifted to RED who is also working alongside with Lutos and couldn't help but smile at her who kept calling Lutos 'Hubby', to her, her coming is quite a blessing, making things easier for Lutos.

"And RED-chan's coming was quite a surprise for me, proclaiming that she was married to Lutos." She laughed softly.

Hearing this, Nepgear wondered what did Lutos do to RED for her to act liked that.

"But nonethless, their coming had made my life lively." She said.

The old lady remembered the first time they met and remembered the promise Lutos made, she couldn't help but smile fondly at Lutos, and her smile was noticed by Lutos who smiled back at her, and she laughed when RED jumped at his back almost making him fall down but managed to balance himself up.

Nepgear was looking at the old lady, who was smiling as she watched Lutos work and wondered what she meant about 'their coming' meant. Isn't Lutos her grandson?

"Can I ask a favor, to the both of you?" she said.

The old lady looked at the both of them, even though Neptune is still eating her pudding, the old lady knows her ears are listening to her, she knows the goddess and her personality, lazy, immature, but despite it all, she has a good heart, willing to help her friends in need, how does she knows this? because she's a good judge of character.

"Will you two be his friends?" She asked.

The two looked at each other for a sec and looked back at the old lady in question as to why she said that, and the old lady couldn't help but sigh.

"I know he is very hard to you..."

Neptune couldn't help but snort at that.

"...He may be a bit tempered..."

Neptune, if her mouth isn't full, will correct the old lady, saying 'Very tempered'.

"...A bit tsundere-ish..."

For some reason, Lutos felt insulted.

"...And not very honest..."

And again, Lutos felt more insulted for some unknown reason.

"...But his a good kid..."

This time, he felt like blushing, not because of RED who is still hanging at his back feeling her soft mounds and pestering him to take a break.

"...and he is caring..."

This time he felt like kissing RED for some unknown reason.

"...But because of his nasty habit of working hard..." She was cut off by Neptune.

"Why do you sound like you don't like Lutos working hard?" Neptune asked.

"It's not that I don't like it, no, in fact, I liked his habit of working hard, it's just..." the old lady trailed off.

"'It's just?" Nepgear asked as she too wondered why.

"Like any grandmother's, I too worry for him, he doesn't seem to have any time for himself nor have the time to make friends." She said.

Neptune and Nepgear looked at each other, and had the same thing, he works hard, doesn't have the time to relax and he is a lot like someone they knew, who also had the same attitude, though they can still force her to take a break, she and Lutos are a bit a like.

 _"Just like Noire."_ they both thought.

"And he is definitely lonely."

 _"Yup, definitely just like Noire."_ they both thought.

For some reason, again, Lutos and Noire who is at _**Lastation**_ ,who is working hard, felt like their heart is being stabbed making them feel like crying and insulted for some reason.

"So..." this made the two to look back at the old lady.

"...Will you two be his friends." The two looked at each other for a sec and looked back at the Old Lady with a smile.

"No prob!" Neptune simply said with a smile.

"Mhm." Nepgear smiled as she slightly nods her head.

"Thank you." The Old lady smiled.

The two couldn't help but smile feeling that they accomplished something, while the Old lady is smiling, happy that she managed to make another friend for Lutos, something that he can't do.

 _*THUD*_

"Eh, hubby, are you tired?" RED asked.

The three looked at where RED and Lutos was, and saw something amusing, they saw Lutos, who was on his knees, depressed for some reason, and RED, crouching as she pokes Lutos.

"Hubby~~~" RED tried to call for Lutos.

"...Why do I feel like I received a nasty blow?" He mumbled.

 **A/N: Yo, hope you all liked the short update, and random, and boring...Ya, I am a boring fic writer.** _ ***sigh***_ **...better keep on practicing to make my writing better.**

 **Leave a Reviev for any mistakes such as grammar or spelling, or what you think, or any tips!**

 **Holico Out!**


	8. Chapter 6: Arfoire The Mother

**Yo, Holico here coming back with a new chap, although it's short, like all the chaps, but hope you like it still, don't worry, I am already working on chapter 7, so without any further adieu, on with the fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any other reference or crossover that will be coming, I only own this fic and the OC's**

 **Chapter 6: Arfoire The Mother**

 **(No POV)**

Somewhere in **Virtua Forest** , Lies an abandoned factory, a perfect place for villains to hide and scheme their evil plan, and our so called villains, despite failing a lot of time and never learning their lessons, kept on scheming.

"Is it ready, Rat?" A woman who looked like a witch said.

"Yeah, It is, Old-hag, Chuu." the 'Rat' said.

which made the 'Witch' eyes twitch for being called, 'Old-hag'.

The so called 'Rat' is Pirachu, he is known to be one of the Seven Sages, and also a...

...

...He really is a Rat, is that right? oh well.

Pirachu is a mall gray mouse with two white whiskers on each cheek and big red eyes, appearing almost lifeless. While he has black coloring on his arms, legs, and inside of his ears. He possesses two small red-purple demon wings and a rat-like tail with a big black heart on the end and a zig-zag split in the center.

Pirachu has a lot of confidence and is loyal to Arfoire, but is quick to retreat should he lose a battle.

On his chest is a red and yellow broken heart marking and he wears red boots.

"Stop calling me Old-hag, Pirachu." The Witch said dangerously.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Pirachu said.

The so called witch could only sigh in exparation as she blamed Neptune for calling her 'Old-hag'.

This woman is Arfoire, she is called the Deity of Sin, a CFW and a once acquintance of Planeptune's oracle Histoire.

Her appearance is like a witch with a gothic apeal, dressing in black with hints of purple. She is gray-white skinned with blood red eyes, slightly slanted like a cats. She has dark makeup around her eyes and lips and a very big witch hat with a golden leaf and thorn Purple rose spiraling around. Her outfit is very flashy in terms of design, consisting of a bustier like top with thick bands/strings going up the center to hold it together, along with unattached sleeves and very noticeable clawed nails.

Her hair almost resembles Neptune's in terms of color. However, in terms of appearance, it's shoulder length with very short slanted bangs and hair framing her right cheek.

Her personality is very, well, she has a low tolerance for failure and can be a sore-loser who despises losing above all else. She can be very loud and very short tempered. Histoire notes how much she is similar to Blanc. She is also very manipulative and plays mind games with her enemies. And will always gloat and boast, and at any given moment will make a special/impacting entrance. She's also fond of giving a dramatic laugh when she enters.

And did you know that Compa, the clumsy nurse, who wields a giant syringe as a weapon yeah, that Compa, called her Arf-Arf?

Isn't that hilarious?!

...

...

...

Moving on.

In short, she is very dramatic.

She is also known to be evil, because after the splitting of _**Gamindustri**_ , she truned on Histoire and decided to take _**Gamindustri**_ all for herself...

...But was it really taking _**Gamindustri**_ was her goal?

...No, because there is one thing that the world forgotten about her, except Histoire.

...The world has forgotten another title that she held once, and that title is...

... _ **Mother**_.

Everyone thought she was evil, many thought she was heartless, but she does not deny it, she may be evil, but she is not heartless, and the proof of it was she bore a child for her _**Beloved**_ , she bore Him a twin, which made him run and stand at the edge of a cliff and scream out that...

... _ **'I'm a Father now!'**_

A Memory which never fails to make her smile and the reason why she loved him.

...But life has to be cruel to her, as her _**Beloved**_ died in a incurable disease, making her raise their twin alone.

And then life had to be cruel again once more to her as her twins at the tender age of 3, her _**Beloveds**_ twins, was taken away from her.

She searched for them all over _**Gamindustri**_ , vowing to her self that she will find them no matter what, even turning her back on Histoire and the True Goddess, she will find them, determined that she will find them

And after a long year of searching, she found her precious twin, but not the way she imagined.

Her twins.

His twins

Their children.

His pride and her joy.

Her twins became an _**'Artificial Goddess/God'**_.

"Arfoire-sama, The Gate is prepared!" another woman's voice said.

"And we are getting a faint reading." Pirachu said.

Arfoire looked at the woman who called her to see the only remaining CFW calling her.

The woman appears to be almost nude in appearance. Being one to wear very revealing/barely-little attire in total. Her skin is a lilac-white color, which she compliments with purple makeup/lipstick. Her eyes are yellow, while her nails are light pink colored. Her hair is a bright pink-neon color, worn in pigtails with long spiked bangs framing her face. For some reason she wears an eyepatch.

She also wears black armor type clothing with her outfit resembling a very revealing Bikini attached on the sides by straps. In her hair she has spiked/webbed-styled pieces on both pigtails, along with a halo-like ornament above her head. On both arms she has black armor resembling gloves that are fingerless and begin at her elbows. Her boots also are made of armor and begin at her knees. Her wings are spiked segments attached to each other with pink "blades" on the bottom of each one. Her clothing appears to be a twisted parody of the CPU's outfits.

This is _CFW_ Magic, the last remaining _CFW_ that works for Arfoire.

"I see..." Her eyes trailed off at the book Magic was holding which made her scowl.

"Didn't I ordered you to throw that book away." She grits her teeth.

"Yes, but..." Magic looked down not meeting her glare.

"But?" Arfoire asked.

"...It's the only thing I have to remember him." She whispered but Arfoire still hears it.

This made Arfoire's glare soften, that book, even if it wasn't her that was in the story, was the only thing that reminded her of her twin, but mainly her son, but also a reminder of her failure as a mother

Pirachu could only look at the two and sigh, despite his Boss being evil and dramatic, she prioritize her role as a mother before evil stuff, heck, all these evil doing was to find her children, and what does he thinks of Magic, well she could only put it in a few words, A maiden in love.

Suddenly his mussing was cut short as he heard a beeping in the computer that monitors the gate, the once reading he got grows stronger, he better call out tho his boss.

"Ahh, boss, the reading is becoming stronger..." He said nervously.

"I see." Arfoire said.

*Tap*

*Tap*

*Tap*

*Tap*

The three looked at the gate as they hear the sound of footstep growing closer, and a malevolant force poured making Pirachu shudder, but brought a smile at the other two as knowing who this malevolent force was coming from but the question is, whose?

After a minute of waiting, what came out of a gate scared Pirachu because of the force coming towards the gate, and a smile to Arfoire knowing that she found her twins and a frown to Magic knowing who these aura coming too.

Infront of them stands a girl, She has a snow white hair, a slightly pale skin, and her eyes were the color of blood.

She wears a dark general's apparel that reveals a bit of her D-cup breast with long sleeves and with red glowing lines for some reason, she also wear a high heeled boots, and on her hips is a Rapier.

Many will say she is beautiful if only her face doesn't bore that deranged/sadistic smile.

"Off all the one's who managed to open a gate to the dimension we lived in, it has to be you." she girl said, and the three noted the disdain in her voice.

"It has been long has it not." Magic said with a frown.

"Oh, it has Magic..." The girl smirked as she put her hands on her hips as her head turns to Arfoire and for a second she looked at her in disdain.

"And the same goes to you too, Arfoire-sama..." The girl smirked.

"Or should I say..." Her smirk lessens.

...

...

...

" _ **Mother**_."

 **End Of Chapter 6: Arfoire The Mother**

 **That's it for today, hope you all like it, please leave a review of what you think at the fic or any mistakes such as grammar or spelling, and flamers will be ignore!**


	9. Chapter 7: The Embarrassin Past Meeting

**Yo, I'm back with a new chapter for 'The Fallen God: Re-write', sorry if it's late, again, I've been stressed out because of school and work, again...so before I start saying nonsense again I want to answer a question and say thanks to...**

 **mr I hate znt nobles kill em:** Thanks for pointing out a lot of things, and to answer your questions, no he won't be an emo, no he is not very much powerful, and there is a reason they noticed something from him immediately, and, well, He might be a Gary Stu...ish... and he represents PC, and thanks, it's really a pain to describe them since it makes my fingers ache, and thanks for the review

 **And...**

 **joshuanobleza13:** Never watched the series yet, can you tell me which char so that I can see it later on, never got the chances to watch some anime's recently...thanks for the review.

 **And that is it, thanks to this two, and to the people who gave a review, who fave and followed my fic, thank you very much, because despite being pressured by school and work, I kept remembering you guys and girls who reviewed, fave and followed my fic will be very dissapointed since all left a good review which motivated me to keep ot writing and thinking for new chapters, really, I couldn't do it without you guys...**

 **Welp, enough of me getting dramatic-ish, Let's get to the fic, I love you all so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimention Neptunia nor any crossover that might show up unintentional or accidentally** (Ya, right) **, though I own the OC's and upcoming OC's!**

 **Chapter 7: The Embarrassing Past Meeting of RED and Lutos**

"So...Anyone wanna break this awkwardness?" A 4th wall breaking CPU said.

"Really, it's really awkward here." She repeated.

"Author, please start already." Neptune said.

Silence reigned the room as there are no costumers at the moment, we see the only people in the room are, Neptune our 4th wall breaking maniac, Nepgear, the sweet and adorable little sister, RED, the one who plays the same team with the exception of a certain 'Hubby', The Grandma, who smiles a lot, and last but not the least, our hard headed, cold person, and Hubby of RED, Lutos.

"Thank you!" Neptune said.

Shut up...

Break time is the least favorite of Lutos, who loves to work than laze around like a certain Goddess, despite denieng he isn't tired at all, like a certain Goddess of _**Lastation**_ , but since his and now RED's Grandma is here, he should make an excemption, he doesn't want to anger nor stress her because of her old age, what a nice grandson you are, now if you can make friends like a good boy, you won't stress your grandma worrying of your social life.

"I had friends, you dumb author." Lutos muttered.

Pfft, as if, you had the same reason as the certain Lonely Heart, can you name some?

"Why sure, **Sh...** "

By the way, don't include people on **NepBook** , rather name me some people you can meet up.

"..."

Thought so...

Now where was I? Oh, yes...Now we see Lutos sitting besides his Grandma, who is smiling at him , facing Neptune who is smirking at him, and Nepgear smiling at him with pity, why? Well, a certain Red haired girl who's name is the same color of her hair chose to be affectionate to him at the wrong time, which annoys him but secretly like's the affection of the Red head.

Tsundere much.

"C'mon, Hubby, don't be shy, say 'Ahh'." Said RED as she pokes a spoon of pudding at Lutos cheeks as she tries to feed him.

"..." Lutos was blushing, as his eyes twitch, feeling the spoonful of pudding poking his cheeks.

"Hubby~~~" RED used puppy dog eyes.

"..." Lutos used harden.

"Muhh..." RED intensifies her puppy dog eyes.

"..." Lutos defense is faltering.

"Muhhh..." Tears are gathering in RED's eyes, intesifieng her pouting making her more adorable in other's and Lutos's eyes.

"ahm _..."_ Lutos, with all remaining pride he tried to rebuilt as a man was once again destroyed, taking the spoonful of pudding RED tries to feed him.

" _*Gasp*..."_ RED is a very happy girl, as she successfully managed to feed her Hubby.

And all Lutos could do is weep as RED feeds him more making her happier. Neptune could only snicker as she watched the weeping waiter with a very happy girl, as for Nepgear and Grandma, well Nepgear only laughed nervously and Grandma watch in amusement.

"Aren't you a sweet couple." Neptune snickered.

Neptune's remark made RED glow happily, making Lutos weep more.

"Onee-chan, please stop it, I don't think Lutos can take anymore of it." Nepgear said.

She's right though, Lutos is already weeping, losing all his pride as a man, wait, what pride, he already lost that pride when he accepted his Grandma's request.

"So, RED, how did you and Lutos met?" Nepgear asked.

At Nepgear's question, Lutos was looking at Nepgear as if she's a devil in disguise, and Nepgear noticed the look of horror in Lutos and wondered why is he looking at her like that, and that look was not missed by Neptune, who was smirking, knowing that Nepgear's question would give her something to hold against Lutos, in other words, ammunition for teasing or blackmail, and that smirk was noticed by Lutos who was looking once at Nepgear and switched to Neptune, and that was unnoticed by RED who was acting like a love struck girl when Nepgear asked their first meeting, and Grandma? Well, she was amused at what's happening right now.

"This is way better than my drama shows." Grandma said.

"Well…" Setting the spoon down, RED put both her hands on her cheeks blushing, acting like a lovestruck girl.

And if looks could kill, then RED would die from the glare Lutos was sending her….

"…I met Hubby in _**Lastation**_ , 2 years ago, it was very romantic!" RED squealed.

"…It was the day, my manly pride died." Lutos said with a hollowed tone.

"…Hubby is very elegant yet shy that day…" RED was now swaying left and right still holding her cheeks with a blush.

"…I wanted to bury myself…" Lutos said with a hollowed tone.

"…He was the center of attraction too, male and female alike…" RED said.

"…I feel so violated by their stare…" Lutos shivered.

"…But when my sight fell on him, I knew, that Hubby was meant for me…" This time, RED's eyes were blazing as she stands up and put a hand on her hips, and raised her hand, her tone was filled with 'Determination'.

"…When my eyes met her, I knew, I will be in a world of embarrassment…" Lutos said.

Nepgear could only giggle at Lutos who was staring at his tea cup with hollow, Nepgear, who was ignoring/ never hear Lutos, could only say how 'Romantic' RED is, which there is none, and Grandma culd only laugh in amusement at RED's 'Determination' and at Lutos embarrassment.

"Ohh, please tell us how you met." Nepgear said with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, tell us everything!" Neptune said.

Neptune looked at Lutos hoping to see him embarrassed, so that he could used this against him for bad mouthing him, what? She also wanted payback for talking bad at her and her friends, which is 'Not, cool' on her opinion, and when the person she was hoping to be embarrased was in her sights, she was dissapointed to see that he was still looking at his cup hollowly, and reason why? He already gave up and hoped that time will move fast to spare him from embarrassment.

"Sure, I will tell you our Fateful and romantic meeting…"

 **~~~Flashback~~~**

 **(RED's POV)**

 _It was a beautiful day in_ _ **Lastation**_ _, people were buzzing as they come and go, I watched them as they walked in pair or group, laughing and teasing each other, and this sight filled me with envy as some of them were very romantic at each other and here I am, all alone, no wifey's to accompany me to fill my lonely heart, and all I can do is sigh in sadness, oh such a sad day for me._

"*Sigh* _…I wonder if Iffy's here." I said dejectedly._

 _I walked the busy street filled with friends and lovers alike, I walked the street with no one to share such beautiful day…._

 **~~~Hold~~~**

 **(No POV)**

"Hold it RED, could we cut to the moment you and Lutos met and leave the boring lonely you instead?" Neptune yawned, almost falling asleep.

"…Why you.." RED's eye twitch as she grits her teeth.

"Really, It's boring, Nepjr, almost fell asleep." Neptune said flatly.

"No, I didn't.." Nepgear yawned, meaning she is lying.

"Oh, fine." RED said.

 **~~~Resume to Flashback~~~**

 _It was midday, and was still walking alone, my stomach was grumbling in hunger, I looked for any restaurant but all I found was a souvenir shops all around me, I smacked my forehead in my stupidity forgetting that I was at the souvenir area, and instead of scolding myself in stupidity, I kept in walking looking for a place to eat, until I stumbled upon something wonderful._

… _.There's a place to eat._

… _In the middle of the souvenir area…_

… _And it was named_ _ **Treat's Delight**_ _..._

 _Whoever thought of building one here is a genius._

 **~~~Hold~~~**

 **(No POV)**

"Another _**Treat's Delight**_?" Nepgear asked.

"Oh yes, It was the main while here is the 2nd branch." Grandma said.

"Really, the why didn't Vert knew of this place since the main is at her nation?" Neptune asked.

"Well, Lady Vert was rarely seen leaving her basilicom." Grandma said.

"Oh, that's explain a lot." Neptune said.

"Can I continue now?" RED was pissed, for being interrupted on telling her fateful meeting with her Hubby.

"Oh, please carry on." Neptune said.

"Thank you." RED said.

 **~~~Resume to Flashback~~~**

 **(RED's POV)**

 _I walked towards the entrance, as I reached the door, I turned the knob and suddenly, I was welcomed with such wonderful aroma and…._

" _Welcome to_ _**Treat's Delight**_!"

…. _Welcomed by a lot of beautiful girls_.

 _Such sight brings a smile to my face, filling my lonely heart with happiness, I was led by one of the waitresses to an empty table and given a menu, looking at the menu, all of it didn't cost much but by the smell this place give it will taste wonderful and I couldn't wait to taste some, suddenly, my attention was called by someone, looking at my right made my breath hitched and captured my heart for right in front of me was such a beauty._

 _Her Snow white hair that reaches her back was so smooth, her skin is so pale her eyes is mismatched as she had cerulean and emerald uniform was different from the other's whom were wearing a mini skirt that reaches their legs while her's reaches at her knees. She also wears a long white socks, and her upper hugs her figure. All in all, all she wears is white._

 _I noticed that everyone is looking at her, with smile in their faces, I also noticed that her lips are twitching as she smiles, and her face is all read and tears was gathered in her eyes._

 _The way she moves, such elegance and grace, yet I noticed that she was also shy._

" _M-my I t-take y-y-your order, M-mistress." She stuttered._

"How cute~~~" _I mentally squealed at such cuteness._

" _Well, can I take some creampuff and a tea…" I said as she listed my order and I did the unimaginable._

"… _And also you're number, cutie." I asked._

 _And this caused gasp to the waitresses and curses to the males and females for my boldness and not thinking of doing the same._

"… _." Her face became more redder as she covers her face using her notepad, but I can see her eyes was darting left and right._

"Kyyyaaaaahhhh, I might have score me a new wifey! _" I mentally squealed again._

" _E-excuse m-me." She said as she ran to the counter entering the kitchen._

" _How cute…" I said._

 _I waited for a moment for my order to arrive, and I spent it all watching the cutie running back and forth as she takes and gives order to the other costumers, and seeing the other waitress looking at her with pride, some even wiped a tear away saying 'How she grow up so fast.' And the others could only nod. Until I saw that she was walking towards me with my order, and every step she made towards me made her face redder and redder, and I couldn't stop squealing in my mind at such cuteness._

" _H-here's y-your o-o-order, M-mistress." She said as she laid my order to my table but before she left, she laid a small paper, looking to it, I noticed that it was a phone number._

… _I looked at her dumbfounded, thinking that someone really gave their number to me._

" _M-my s-s-senpai's told me to give m-my number." She whispered but enough for me to hear._

 **~~~End of Flashback~~~**

 **(No POV)**

Neptune and Nepgear could only stare at RED dumbfounded as RED is blushing again, remembering her encounter with someone they don't know, while grandma was smiling and Lutos was still staring at his cup hollowly.

"Wait…Didn't we asked a meeting of you and Lutos?" Neptune asked.

"I did." RED answered Neptune's question.

"But you told us a different person." Nepgear said.

"What?" RED asked.

"I mean, where is Lutos in there, all you said was that…" Neptune suddenly stopped.

" _Wait…Snow white hair…cerulean and emerald eyes…"_ Neptune thought until her her lips where slowly turning into a smirk.

"Onee-chan?" Nepgear noticed the growing smirk at Neptune's lips and still wondering where is Lutos.

"What you still don't know despite the hints, Lutos was the girl." RED dropped the bomb as Neptune who has the wide smirk and Nepgear who was very surprised looked at Luto who was now crying and banging his fist at the table.

"AHAHHAHAHHAHA!" Neptune was laughing at the revelation.

"O-oh my…" Nepgear, despite being surprised was giggling.

"Ahh, I remember that day, that the girls made Lutos, who was the only boy in the main, was forced to dress as a girl for the entire day." Grandma has a nostalgic smile on her face.

"And I was still trying to call me 'Honey' or 'Darling'." RED pouted.

"Shut up!" Lutos stands up and ran out of the place.

"Eh, wait Hubby!" RED chased after Lutos.

Lutos opened the door and ran but after taking 4 steps, from out of nowhere, a hammer was flying towards Lutos, hitting him on the side of the head, knocking him out, and Neptune, who stopped laughing, Nepgear, who stopped giggling, and Grandma, who had a face of horror, and RED who was shocked could only watch at what happened.

"Oh no, not again…" Grandma said in horror.

" _I wonder what kind of Lutos will be this time."_ Grandma thought.

"HUBBY!" RED yelled in horror as she shakes Lutos.

Neptune, Nepgear and Grandma rushed towards the two and saw that Lutos was groaning and slowly he opens his eyes and Neptune and Nepgear was shocked and so is RED, while Grandma sighed in relief, why? Because when Lutos opened his eyes, instead of cerulean and emerald, it was both red.

"Are you okay, Hubby?" RED asked.

"Mhm…" Lutos groan as he rubs the spot where the hammer hit.

"Do you remember me?" RED asked nervously.

Neptune and Nepgear could only look at RED flatly.

…Talk about over dramatic.

"Yes, im fine…" Lutos stopped.

" _Here it comes._ " Grandma thought.

And what comes after next was something that shocked the three except the old woman, who could only giggle at the three shocked face.

"…I'm fine…Darling." Lutos Smiled.

Neptune and Nepgear could only look at Lutos in shock, thinking if their still looking at the same Lutos who bad mouthed them, while RED? Well….

….

….All she did was faint with steam coming off her head with a smile as her face was red, redder than her hair.

….

….

….What the heck just happened?

"I don't know, Author." Neptune said, still shocked.

 **End of Chapter 7:** **The Embarrassing Past Meeting of RED and Lutos**

 **A/n: Whoa, what the hell just happened, but oh well, better wait for the next chap, don't worry I'm already making it, so like always leave a review for any comment or grammar or spelling error or what you thought of the fic.**

 **So, Holico out!**

 **See ya at the next Chap!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Yo, Holico here, with a new chapter for 'The Fallen God: Re: write', and before we begin I want to say thanks to the reviews that came and answer the little question of some….**

Cooperjordan: You could say that, but it'll be all explained later on ( _I hope)_ ….

 **And to…**

joshuanobleza13: Esdeath? Uhm, I think you're talking about Akame ga kill….

 **And with that, Let us continue the fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, it is owned by Compile Hearts, I only own this fic and the Oc's, that's all.**

 **Chapter 8: Personalities, Hammer and Unknown Bro-con**

 **(No POV)**

No word was uttered as they watch what's happening right in front of them.

Watching it weird's the both of them, while the old lady could only smile; seriously, all she ever did was smile at what's happening.

What's happening you ask?

….Well….

It involves a happy RED and…

…A very loving Lutos…

You get the gist of it? No, okay…

After what happened a while ago, I mean a hammer flying from out of nowhere and hitting Lutos at the head, knocking him out and being shaken by RED to wake him up, and seeing different color of his eyes and the sudden change of personality shocked them, they never thought that this was the same person who was very rude at them, and watching him made them feel weird for what's happening right in front of them is that, RED is a one happy girl at the moment, basking it the attention of her 'Hubby', and being fed by him. And as such made them feel awkward at the lovey-dovey moment.

"Well, this is better, I think…" Grandma said.

"What?" Nepgear said.

"…This doesn't weird you out at all?" Neptune was pointing at the two being Lovey-dovey at the moment.

"Honey, say 'Ahh'…" Lutos said as he fed RED.

"Ahh…" RED took the spoonful of pudding, glowing in happiness.

"This already happened, a lot of times, I already lost count how many times this happened." The Old lady said, chuckling nervously.

"Re-really?" Neptune said.

"Why yes, which random personality pops out when he is hit in the head." The old lady said.

"Wow…" Neptune was awed; he has a lot of personality?

"Then what personality this is then?" Nepgear asked.

"Well, the Lutos that you're seeing now is actually the 'Sweet' and 'Loving' Lutos." The old lady said.

"Really, how do you know that?" Neptune asked.

"Well, if you look at his eyes, it is color red, meaning his a loving person." The old lady answered.

"How many personalities does he have?" Neptune asked.

"I only know a 3…" The old lady puts a hand to her chin.

"Really, do tell." Nepgear said.

"…Well, If his eye turns pink, he becomes 'Flirty' to the first girl he laid his eyes to, when it changes grey, he becomes 'Scared' to anyone, when his eyes turns red, well you're already seeing it…" The old lady said.

"Is there anything else?" Nepgear said, watching Lutos holding a handkerchief wiping the mess in RED's face, who was swooning.

"….Well, that is the only personality we, and the other girls, had seen so far…" The old lady was in deep thought.

Awed, that is only what Neptune could think of as she watches the lovely act of couple in front of her; she wondered if she could score the 'Shy' or 'Scared' personality, so that she can tease him. Thinking at such, she couldn't help but smirk evilly mentally, oh how much embarrassment he will receive.

Nepgear's only opinion is, how could he had a lot of personality, which is impossible, and to her knowledge, it can only be obtained through extreme trauma or something, so she wondered, was he abused in the past or something, and she wondered if she can whack his head for experimentation or a test, to see how many personality he has.

"Wait, why is his eye cerulean and emerald, what personality is that?" Nepgear asked.

"Oh that….well…" The old lady stopped, who seems to have a serious face.

"Well?" Both Neptune and Nepgear asked nervously.

"…It's his original personality, a violent tsundere." The old lady said cheerfully, causing them to fall over.

"O-oh, is that so…" Neptune said and Nepgear could only chuckle.

"Yes, and there is only a small chance that his original personality will come back…oh, so many head whacks that day…" The old lady said.

"Eh…Head whacks?" Nepgear said surprised.

"Yes, because of his disorder, the girls got curious and started knocking him out to see how many personality he has." The old lady answered.

"Did they discover how many he has?" Nepgear asked.

"Sadly no…And I think that there are still more" The old lady said.

"… _And the reason why I opened up a branch for Lutos to stay away from the girls, It's for his safety."_ Grandma thought, suddenly remembering the day she finally has enough of it.

 **~~~Flashback~~~**

" _Grandma, help me!" The Old lady felt a pull on her dress, she looked back to see Lutos with the 'Scared' personality, and she wondered why he was crying._

" _Lutos, come here…."_

" _Don't worry; we won't hurt you…"_

" _Now don't be hard on us…"_

" _Ehehehehe…"_

" _Now, be a good boy to your Onee-chan's, please…"_

 _She saw the reason why 'Scared' Lutos was crying. She saw the other female workers, some with a predator smile, some with glint in their eyes and some are drooling, while holding a rolling pin, tape, a female dress, make up and…._

 _Oh dear, they will traumatize this personality of Lutos, hope he never remembers any of this._

 **~~~Flashback End~~~**

Oh, she really pitied Lutos, being whacked in the head a lot of times; almost getting traumatized his 'Scared' personality and amnesia at the process too, the poor boy. They looked back at the lovey-dovey two and saw that Lutos is pampering RED, who is currently hugging his arm, and being patted with a smile on Lutos face.

"There, there, you've been working hard honey, so please take a rest." Lutos said.

"Munya~~~" RED mewled.

"It seems that Lutos is some sort of a house husband in here." Nepgear said flatly.

 **(RED's POV)**

I can't believe it; I really, really can't believe it!

…..Hubby called me 'Darling' and Honey'.

…..Hubby is letting me hug him and his also patting me!

I can't believe it; I really, really can't believe it!

My dreams had finally come true!

All the hard work, the sweet and tears I shed to gain his affection had finally been paid off! Whoever threw that hammer, I got to thank him/her for it, and I better be careful not to let something or someone hit him in the head and knock hubby out, or else, he will be back to his original self or go to another personality, which I can't let it happen. I looked at my Hubby to see him smiling at me as he kept rubbing my head, ah; he is really good at it.

"There, there, you've been working hard honey, so please take a rest." Lutos said.

"Munya~~~" RED mewled.

I suddenly noticed Neptune, who is looking at me flatly, and Nepgear, who is blushing a bit and chuckling nervously.

"I deserve this, stop judging me." I said flatly.

I really deserve this, I worked my cutesy ass in here and Hubby didn't even rewarded me, well I do get paid, but I want my Hubby to reward me with a kiss or a hug or do M rated stuff at me, damn it! No one will stop me from having an M-rated scene with Hubby!

"…And you will write it later on Author!" I glared at the author.

"What was that, honey?" Hubby asked.

"Nothing, Hubby." I smiled as he fed me again.

…Ehehehe, this is the best day ever!

 _ ***CRASH***_

 _ ***THWACK***_

 _ ***THUD***_

Suddenly, the sound of broken windows was heard, and the cause of said broken window was seen, which was found in Hubby's head, and it was the very same hammer that hit's Hubby's head just a while ago.

…And I can only watch in horror that my Hubby is gone, well not technically, only this personality.

…Déjà vu.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed as I gripping my hair in horror.

 **(? POV)**

That red haired harlot, how dare she touch my Onii-sama as if he belonged to her, how dare she! Onii-sama is mine, and mine alone!

Better find a way to bring back Onii-sama to his senses.

"Oh, hello, are you wondering where I am?" I said.

Well, as you can see I left Okaa-sama and her cronies since I was bored, and to my surprise I found the place where I'm in is very noisy, which I don't mind since my Onii-sama's nation is silent, and also to my surprise my nose caught the scent of my Onii-sama, who disappeared 3 years ago, well I don't know if this dimension time frame is connected to our dimension time frame, following the scent I end up outside of this little pastry shop and taking a peek at the window, I was surprised surprise to see my Onii-sama, which made me happy and surprised to see him in the personality reserved only for me, pampering a harlot, instead of me, his little twin sister!

"…Don't judge me!"

Okay, I got a severe case of bro-con, now stop judging me!

Suddenly, as I stomp my way towards the door, I felt something hard in my feet, looking down, I saw a hammer, I took the hammer and looked at the window, back at the hammer, then the window, then back at the hammer, and this gave me a bright idea, smirking evilly, I positioned my body and aimed at the red haired girl, clinging to my Onii-sama.

"You dare to touch my beloved Onii-sama, eh…"

3….

"…You red haired harlot…"

2….

"…ONII-SAMA IS MINE!"

1…

I threw the hammer and watched in glee as it soars towards the window.

 _ ***CRASH***_

Almost there, I can almost taste victory…

 _ ***THWACK***_

I raised my hands in the air, grinning madly, as I defended my Onii-sama…

 _ ***THUD***_

Yes, yes, Onii-sama is mine!

"NOOOOOO!" I heard the Red haired harlot's voice.

I looked back to see that I knocked out Onii-sama instead of the red haired harlot, which made me gape and gripped my hair and watched in horror, as I broke one of my laws and that is….

" _Thou shall not hurt Onii-sama."_

I hurt Onii-sama, I broke one of my laws, and what I can only do is….

"HYAAAAHHH!" I screamed in horror.

….

….

….

"Did anyone hear another scream just now?" I heard the short haired purple girls said.

 **A/n: Ah, I did it now, looks like we got a bro con in here, and a very possessive one at that, oh; I wonder what personality should I write next? Well, let's find out later, so like always leave a review for any comments or grammar and spelling error or something else, flamers will be ignored.**

 **Hope you enjoy this rushed, short chapter.**

 **Holico out!**


	11. Chapter 9: Just Somewhere

**Yo, Holico here, been a long time hasn't it, sorry if I didn't posted any new chapter, I just got a lot of drama's, school bullshits and lack of ideas for the fic, but now, haha, I got a ton, and now, my problem is that how to write them up, so, yeah, shit, why did this has to happen, but oh well, hope you like this short chapter, I'll try to speed things up at my end, so that I can post another chapt and sorry that this and the next chap might skip up some things…which I don't know if I am really skipping things up.**

 **Chapter 9: Just Somewhere**

 **(No POV)**

Arfiore was curiuos.

Magic was stiffling her giggles.

Pirachu was sighning in dismay.

Underling was….well…she doesn't know what is actually going on, and all she can thought of is.

'…Who's the white haired chick?'

Wonder what is going on, well, on the side of the room, there a girl is curled up, shaking as she mumbles 'What have I done.', over and over, the three who knew her looked at each other and asked if they knew what happened to her, to which they answered each other a shake of their head or a shrug, the three looked at Underling, who was pointing at her with a raised brow, making the three slap their forheads, remembering that she was not here when they opened up a dimensional gate, she was doing some errands.

And that errand is not eating at _**Treat's Delight**_ , no, she was…uhhmm, yes, she was spying at Neptune and co, yeah, that's right.

"So, can anyone tell me what's the deal with that white haired chick?" Underling or Linda asked.

"…Well, we don't know, she just up and left a moment ago and came back as if she did something she really regrets, chu." Pirachu answered.

"If you're wondering who she is, she is Lady Arfiore's daughter." Magic said before Linda opens her mouth and continued. "And her name is Yui."

Arfiore was about to say something but they were immidietely cut off when they felt a chill in their spine, they all looked at Arfiore's daughter who was looking at them with a blank face, a very scary blank face, causing pirachu and linda to hide behind Arfiore and Magic take out a…..

….Traffic cone?

"Huuuuhhhh….The fuck did you just say, ya damn fuckin pest?" The white haired girl asked.

"Chu!" Pirachu stuttured as his colors fades to white as Linda shaked Pirachu trying to bring him back.

"What happened?" Arfiore asked.

"'What happened?'" Yui repeated. "'What happened?'" Yui growled, she glared at Arfiore, her mother, as Arfiore stared at her daughter with half lidded eyes. "I'll tell ya what happened ya fuckin old ha-" before Yui could finish her words, she suddenly found herself at Arfiore's lap, her Bottom was revealed to the world and she paled as she shakingly looked at her mother with a nervous smile and saw a very pissed off look at her mother's face. "…uhm, mercy?" she squeaked.

"I may have been separated from you and your brother for a very long time…." Arfiore said with guilt. "…nor did I raised the both of you, and I can understand that I still do not completely knew my own daughtrer…." She said as she raised her hands as her fingers cracked. "But that is not a reason for you to cuss in front of me and disrespect me and don't expect that, just because I didin't raise you doesn't mean I can't scold you or give a good spanking to discipline you!" her bangs covers her eyes but a red glows underneath her bangs as she raised her hads, making Yui pale as she said out 'Hawawawa!' and swings her hand down, directed to Yui's butt.

 _ **Slap**_

"Itai!"

 _ **Slap**_

"I'm sorry!"

 _ **Slap**_

"Forgive me!"

 _ **Slap**_

"I won't curse again!"

 _ **Slap**_

"Uwaaaa, I'm sorry…"

 _ **Slap**_

"Mommy!"

As Arfiore spanks Yui, Linda, pirachu and Magice were huddled in the corner, holding each other as they shake in fright as they watch Arfiore's wrath at her daughter.

 **5 Minutes later**

"Now, shall we start again." Arfiore said, as she stands in front of a kneeling Yui, whose eyes were puffy and sniffling cutely, crossing her arms, she asked. "Now, what happened to you to act like that?"

"Weelllll, I told you that Onii-chan was missing, right?" Yui said as Arfiore nods her head as Yui continued. "…Well, I just found Onii-chan…" shw whispered but enough for Arfiore to hear.

"R-really, where and how?" Arfiore asked.

"I found him working in a place called _**Treat's Delight**_ …" Linda found the wall to be interesting as Pirachu looked at her with a raised brow. "And if your wondering how, well…." Yui puffed her chest and said in pride. "I found Onii-chan with my 'Onii-chan' radar!"

"Onii-chan radar?" Arfiore asked with disbelief.

"Yup, do you see this ahoge…" She said as she points at her ahoge that was swaying left and right, as if it has a life of its own. "This points me where my Onii-chan is!" All four could only look at her disbelief, they do not know what to say, escept Magic that is, as she was looking at Yui in disgust.

"…Damn bro-con." Magic hissed.

"…Huhhh, got a fucking problem with that, ya slut?" Yui growled.

Both butted head as they pushed each other, glaring at each other, as Pirachu and Linda, who both wondered how in the heck did they got in the middle, were trying to push the both of them away from each other, and as for Arfiore, she was still in shock as she just learned her son was here in this dimension, he was just here without her knowing, and this makes her happy, she was getting close to making her dreams come true, she is getting close to hold her child again, but before she can do that, she has to stopped the two from killing each other, better yet, not to let the two bystanders to be killed.

"What, ya wanna go, ya fuckin stripper?!" Yui yelled.

"Ya heard me, ya albino bro-con!?" Magic retorts.

Yup, she needs to stop this before it escalates into an all out fight.

 _ **Somewhere in another Dimension**_

 **(No POV)**

A city of ruins is ruled by silence, if one could look around the city, it's as if a war occurred, and looks like it was haunted as the sky is instead of blue, it was in darkness. A silence is meant for a place with no life, but not if someone is screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Onii-sama, where are you!"

"Slutty sister of ours, where are you?"

"Are you talking about me?"

"My, dearest twin, I am not calling for you, I am calling for our other sister."

"Oh, I see, my mistake, dearest twin."

Two girls are walking the beaten street of the ruined city, looking closely to the girls, they are twins. The first one has a silky black hair that reaches her back as a red ribbon is tied to the right side of her hair and pale skin, she has a ruby eyes and a soft pink lips, her clothing consist of a black jacket, both sleeves are folded and a red v-cut shirt, showing some of her C-cup breast, both hands are wearing a black fingerless gloves, she elso wears a black frilly mini skirt with a red stripes, and wearing a black stocking and a black boots.

While the other has a pure white hair that reaches her back and a blue ribbon tied to her left side and has a pale skin, she was a cerulean eyes and also a pinksoft lips, her clothing is the same as her sister, except is that it is colored in white for the jacket, both sleeves are also folded and a white v-cut shirt that also hugs her body showing some skin of her C-cup breast and also wearing a white fingerless gloves, her skirt is is white and wearing a blue stocking and a white boots.  
Both of their faces are void of any emotions, both faces are blank as they walked the ruined street, looking around and screaming for the people they are looking for, except that they are mostly looking for their 'Onii-sama' and less for their 'Slutty sister', just thinking about their 'Sluttly sister' irks them.

"I wonder, dearest twin…" Says the white one.

"What is it, dearest twin of mine?" Said the black one.

"…I wonder, if our 'Slutty sister' drugged our dear Onii-sama again." Her face morphed into anger as she remembers a certain incident and the same goes for the black one. "….or maybe, our other sisters kept him…" She continued.

"Such insolence…." The black one softly growled as she continues. "How dare they, if it wasn't because of 'Onii-sama', we could've destroyed them a long time ago."

"Indeed, dearest twin of mine…" The white one nods her head as her eyes narrowed. "….But if we did, 'Onii-sama' will be saddened." The white one said in a sad tone.

As the white one stopped and looked down in sadness, the black one kept walking, radiating a little of her power, as her twin stated a the fact of what will be the cause if ever they and their other 'Sisters' faught, but paid no heed to her twins words as she kept walking, right now, their 'Onii-sama' is missing, and finding him is their top priority.

"Hurry, dearest twin of mine…" The white one looked at the black one as she continued. "...locating 'Onii-sama' is our top priority." The black one finished.

The white one looked at the black one, as she was filled with determination, she was right, their 'Onii-sama' is missing and they had to find him, but they must not look to where their other 'Sisters' place, they had a hunch that he might not be there with their other 'Sisters' and looking for him there might make the others to search for him, but that is not the biggest problem, their greatest problem is….

'Our 'Onii-sama' must not use any of his powers, or else…' The twins thought at the same time.

 **A/n: Like I said, it is short, and boring, and I won't deny it won't suffice for you, but I am still building up the story line and re-playing the game again to get ideas and insert to the next chap, damn, getting ideas is easy, but writing the chapter is hard.**

 **Please leave a review for any mistakes such as spelling or grammr, or your thoughts and fav and like the fic if you like it!**

 **HolicoXII signing out and gonna start the next chapt, and hopefully, really, hopefully, it'll be good nadd longer next time, but I ain't keeping any promises, but I will try my best.**


End file.
